Always Where I Need To Be
by Bella Regia
Summary: Bella and Edward are together for one purpose only: trying to get over their previous relationships. It's just a plan, isn't it? AU/AH. Rated M for language and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I slammed my tiny shot glass down hard on the bartop. That earned me a dirty look from the bartender. Shit, I couldn't remember his name.

"Hey… hey! Yeah, another one over here, please." My words weren't quite slurred yet, but I was getting there fast. Fucking-A.

I swiveled on the barstool, just enough to get a real good look at the people who were milling around the crowded Port Angeles bar. Which bar was I at again… _Midnight? Eclipse? _Some spacey, cosmic phenomenon name.

I was past being discreet. I craned my neck and checked out every booth and table just to make sure they were really gone. The bartender nudged my arm with my new drink and I felt for it blindly, never taking my eyes off the tiny dance floor.

"Thanks, Tyler."

"I'm Michael," he grunted.

"Whatever." I pulled the tequila hard and fast, barely grimacing as it burned its way down.

"Wow. That looks painful. I might have to try that."

The voice came from my left. I turned slowly, wiping my mouth rather sloppily with the back of my hand. I squinted, trying to get a good look at the guy.

His hair was the first thing I noticed—it was hard not to, messy as it was. But it was a very attractive mess, and I couldn't tell if it was the crappy lighting or his natural hair color, but it looked kind of bronze.

I realized I'd been staring at the top of this guy's head like an idiot, before finally meeting his gaze. Deep green eyes looked back at me, also squinting through the cigarette smoke haze and the dim lights.

Holy fuck, he was a _hot mess_. I felt a twinge of equal parts guilt and self-righteous anger. I thought maybe it was a bit too soon for me to notice other hot guys, but the anger spoke up even louder. Why shouldn't I engage in interesting conversations with random, gorgeous men? Angry chick won. Thank God.

Wait, he'd said something. What was it? He wanted to do a shot?

"Um, it's Cuervo. I think I might go blind if I keep it up, but that's okay. Then I won't have to see that asshole walking around with that bitch."

Fuck, overshare. At least I hadn't hurled tequila and peanut mix all over him. Yet.

Hot guy raised his eyebrows. He was just as shit-faced as I was, maybe a little bit more. "Asshole? Who's he?"

Eh. Might was well. "My ex. Turns out those late-night work meetings were late-night sex marathons with Leah."

"Leah? AKA the bitch, I assume?" He flashed a crooked grin and tossed the remainder of his own glass into his mouth. "Which would make you…?"

"Bella. Spurned but pissed ex-girlfriend." I held out my hand.

He took it in his and squeezed it gently. "Edward." The tequila must have kicked in; my hand and arm felt all tingly and a warmth sparked in my chest.

"So… any particular sorrows you're drowning in cheap liquor?" I faced the bar again, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh, yeah. But I daresay they're halfway gone now." Edward shook his empty glass and the ice clinked. "My sixth."

I snorted. "Seventh." I held up my own shot glass in Eric's—or was it Ben's?—direction. "Dude, two please." I glanced at Edward, smiling wickedly. "You need to catch up."

"Yeah, but I really don't want to risk blindness." He called out to Tyler (Mark?). "Make it Patron, please."

"Patron, huh? Is she worth it?" I caught his gaze.

Edward's eyes hardened, but I could tell it wasn't at me. "No. But I am."

"Fair enough." The glasses were placed in front of us and I raised mine to his. I stood, wobbling a bit and he did the same. "A toast. To Edward and Bella. May their exes catch amoebic dysentery and shit till they die."

"Amen." He held his own shot aloft and touched its rim to mine. We looked at each other for a moment before we downed the golden liquid.

"Argh!" Edward shook his head, making a face and coughing once. "Nice."

"What was that you were drinking?" I nodded towards the chunky tumbler filling fast with melted ice.

"Scotch. I probably shouldn't mix Johnnie and Patron, but fuck it. I don't care."

Now both our eyes were kind of swimming and I stumbled into him as I tried to hike myself back onto the barstool.

"Easy there," he chuckled. I straightened up, pushing away slightly. I gripped the bartop tightly. The world was tilting crazily now. Shit.

"I think that last shot was kind of a mistake." Now my words were blending together in strange ways.

"Yeah, for me too."

I laid my head on the bar, not really caring if my hair got dirty. I groaned, and felt Edward pat my back gently. "Um, thanks." I managed to raise my head off the table after a few minutes.

"Anytime." He hoisted himself on the stool next to mine. We endured silence for a bit until he grabbed a nearby salt shaker. I waited.

The music suddenly changed; slow, mellow notes filled the bar. I was about to make a snarky comment about the DJ's song choice when I noticed Edward's hand held out in front of me.

"Dance?" he asked softly.

"Only if you promise not to twirl me," I found myself answering.

We made our way onto the makeshift dance area in the corner. He pulled me close, his hand at my back and the other clutched mine tightly against his chest. My left hand went on his shoulder as he led me expertly around the floor. My head threatened to drop, nestling against his neck. The alcohol was finally achieving its purpose—numbing me.

We swayed back and forth; I was still trying not to hurl as we danced to some funky country tune. Country, seriously. What was this shit?

"I proposed to her." His warm breath tickled my ear.

I gripped his shoulder harder. _He proposed? _Edward's story sounded even more fucked up than mine. He took my touch as a sign to continue.

"It was our 2-year anniversary. Fancy restaurant, candles, romantic shit. You know. Movie-style."

"What's your ex-bitch called?" I slurred, surprised I could focus on a question.

"Victoria." Edward's voice had a sneering quality when he pronounced her name. "After I'd pulled the ring from my pocket, and knelt in front of the entire restaurant—she said she didn't want to hurt me, but that we should remain friends."

"Friends. Classic. Only if being friends means you get to punch them in the mouth after a speech like that," I laughed bitterly and he joined me.

"This was exactly a year ago, tonight. I just found out she's dating some asshole called James. Hence, scotch."

The song ended and Edward looped my arm through his, and we collapsed at a table; barstools were a little too complicated for our current state of mind. I took a deep breath and reciprocated with my own sad sob story.

"I walked in on Jacob and Leah. In _our_ bed. Shit, we'd known each other since we were kids. We were living together. Was _'I think we should see other people' _so hard to say?" I signaled a waitress, holding up two fingers.

"Whoa, whoa. Another one?" Edward looked concerned. I was no lightweight, but the previous shots were having an effect on me. Fuck it.

"Yeah. I need it." I sucked on a lime and poured the tequila into my mouth. I barely acknowledged the burn.

"That bad, huh? He cheated on you how long ago?"

"A year ago, too." I winced, remembering how I still hadn't managed to take down the pictures of us. This was just damn unhealthy, psychologically.

"Oh." He paused. "It's really not my place, since, well… I'm totally drunk too, but… isn't that a little long to hold a grudge?"

"Not when you just ran into the bitch, who's sporting a rock the size of a peach pit on her finger."

"Oh." Edward looked chagrined. "Yeah." He swallowed his own shot and gestured for more. He raised his glass in a toast like I had.

"To you. Because at this point, your story sucks worse than mine. And you're still standing." We downed shot after shot after shot until finally, sweet oblivion.

No more pain, no more misplaced guilt, no more what ifs. A moment's peace.

It could be found at the bottom of a glass.

~ oOo ~

Sunlight streamed through the pale, gauzy curtains. It felt like a fucking drill through my eyes.

"Ow." I rolled over, ignoring the pounding like a sledgehammer in my temples.

I hit something soft and warm beside me.

My eyes flew open, light hitting me painfully. As they adjusted, I caught sight of a tousled bronze head peeking over the top of the covers.

Oh my God. _Oh my God._

How did this happen?

~ oOo ~

**Please review! I try to answer each and every one, and your comments are always appreciated. ****REVIEWERS GET TEASERS. This one's been in my head for awhile. Title's taken from a Kooks' song. Updates will be pretty regular, every Friday or Saturday. There will be alternating B/E POVs. I'd like to make some recommendations of fics that just OWN me right now:**

_**The University of Edward Masen**_**, by Sebastien Robichaud. EPIC.**

_**With or Without You**_**, by Rochelle Allison. Also check out her story, **_**Volition**_**.**

_**Fuggiasco**_**, by kdc2239.**

_**An Introduction to Swirl and Daisy**_**, by m81170.**

_**Blossom**_**, by ms-ambrosia.**

_**For the Summer**_**, by camoozle. **

_**Just Wait**_**, by InstantKarmaGirl. **

**It's because of awesome stories like these that I try to write, too. Mine are nowhere near as awesome, or have these intricate loooooong chapters, but they inspire me to be better every time. Thanks for reading, I'll shut up now. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said every Friday or Saturday, but I can't sit on this chapter anymore… hope you enjoy! And if you do, please review. **

~ oOo ~

EPOV

"Wake up!" A voice hissed in my ear.

Holy shit. My tongue felt covered in sock fuzz and my eyes were glued together. I reached up to rub them open and found my hand brushing against soft, long hair.

I jerked my eyes open. What the fuck? I scrambled back against a headboard. Where was I?

"Where am I?" I croaked, and my head immediately retaliated. Pulsing, throbbing pain flared up everywhere. Shit. So hungover…

"This is my apartment. Care to tell me why you're here?" Her voice. Bella.

_Bella. _From that little bar in Port Angeles. The one who was cheated on by her boyfriend. I recalled some dancing… and Patron. Lots of scotch and Patron. Fuuuuuuck.

"I… don't know?" I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, trying to stop the pounding. My hand was rudely smacked away.

"Dude! Focus! Please, answer this. Are you… are you naked?" Bella's voice was slightly panicked.

Jesus. Had I… did we…?

I wasn't wearing a shirt, that much I could tell. I reached under the covers tentatively, trying to ascertain whether I was naked. Mercifully, my fingers brushed against the waistband of my boxers.

"Uh, no. I'm dressed. Sort of." I glanced down at my bare chest. Clearly, _something_ had gone down last night. Or someone…

"Shit. Thank you, God." Bella was gathering the bedsheet around herself.

"Wait, are _you_ naked?" Fuck, I didn't mean to sound so blunt.

The light from the window hit her from behind, burning her hair into a rich mahogany. A deep pink flush spread down from her face. _Was she naked? _I could feel my cock stirring and I willed it into submission. Clearly, now was not the time.

"I'm wearing underwear, too. You think we—"

"Fuck! I hope not!" I exclaimed. Immediately, her face flushed again, but this time I could tell it was from anger. Then I realized what I'd said and how it sounded. Blunt again.

"Oh, sweet jesus, I mean, not that I… 'cause you're totally beautiful, I would definitely want to—shitballs," I groaned. Too much thinking for what little brain cells I had left.

"You definitely want to shit balls?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in mock confusion. At least she seemed mollified by my ranting apology.

"No, I mean, you know, not that I'm glad we didn't do stuff… but I wouldn't take advantage of you, but it's not…" I trailed off lamely.

Bella looked appeased, shaking her head. "I get it. Sorry. I'm just a little sensitive on that point. Thanks to that asshole. I, uh… I better get some clothes on."

"Yeah, me too." I pushed the covers aside, trying to ignore the thumping in my head. I spotted my jeans heaped in a corner, so I pulled them on while I searched for my shirt. I found it, sniffed it. Kind of rank. Ni modo.

I noticed Bella still huddling in the sheet, and I stopped, looking at her. "What?"

"Um, you mind giving me some privacy? I know we woke up together and all, but I still don't feel comfortable flashing you."

Now it was my turn to go red. "Yeah, of course. I'll just… put on some coffee." As she turned away from me, still wrapped in the bedsheet, I caught a glimpse of a tattoo on her right shoulder. It looked like spiraling scrollwork dotted with flowers or something. It trailed across her shoulder blade and disappeared beneath the sheet. _Damn_.

I nearly tripped on my way out. My foot got caught on something. I shook it off, noticing as I did that it was her blouse. Fuck me. I tossed it at her and shut the door behind me.

I looked around as I made my way to the kitchen. The furniture looked very thrift store, but comfy. The colors were mismatched, but somehow they fit.

On the walls, there were many small, framed pictures. Most were black and white, a few in color. I noticed a lot were missing, the bare spots on the walls and tables glaringly obvious. I wondered where they'd gone.

While the coffee dripped and gurgled with agonizing slowness, I called out to Bella who was still in her room. "Do you have any aspirin?"

"Here." Her quite voice startled me as she came up behind me. She pressed two pills into my palm and pulled a bottle of water from the fridge.

I swallowed them quickly. I could practically feel the water soaking into the dehydrated areas of my brain. I leaned against the counter while Bella rummaged for breakfast.

"I have cereal… and cereal," she said, frowning at the expiration date on the milk carton. "This is still drinkable, I think."

"Uh, no thanks." This would be awkward enough without a morning-after breakfast. Or was it technically, since there hadn't been a… before? I shrugged at myself, and poured coffee into a mug I pulled from the draining rack.

We sat down at the kitchen table while she tossed Lucky Charms into a bowl. I grinned at her cereal choice. Bella caught me looking at her and blushed.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just… never mind." I clutched my cup and an awkward silence fell between us. The only sound was the clinking of her spoon.

"So…" she finally spoke. She glanced at me and back at her cereal.

"Yeah…" I pursed my lips and took a sip of coffee.

"What do you remember?"

"Mmm… tequila. Lots of it," I grimaced, scratching my head.

"I think I remember… dancing? Did we dance?" She sounded skeptical.

"We danced," I said, nodding emphatically.

"Was I drunk by then? Cause I can't think of any other way that would have happened."

"Kind of. You were past tipsy then, but you did manage to express certain reservations."

"No shit." She glared at the cereal bowl, then stood up to dump it in the trash.

"Hey, well, maybe—" I began.

"What the _fuck_!" Bella exclaimed. She had poured half the mushy mess inside the bin when she'd cried out. She picked up the trash can and set it on the table. She reached in, scrunching her nose.

Bella pulled out a stack of pictures, burned and charred. They were drenched in milk and speckled with soggy marshmallows.

"Oh, I wondered why there were pictures missing from your walls," I gestured towards the living room area.

"It's Jake." Her voice sounded deadpan, but I though I heard a hint of sadness.

"Cheating asshole Jake?" I asked, taking some of the pictures from her. They were pretty good; the angles, the lighting, it was all very original and artsy. Some featured both Bella and Jacob together, laughing, kissing. Others were just him, pensive and brooding. Dude looked fucking _huge_ next to her, like almost seven feet tall.

Bella found an empty lighter in the bin, too. She frowned. "After we came here… I took these off the walls and you said—"

"That I'd help you—" it dawned on me.

"—and we would take out the trash together," we finished, catching each other's eyes. I wondered if she regretted what we'd done with part of her memories, before Bella's face broke out into a smile—the first real smile I'd seen on her face. It was luminous.

"Thanks." She took the pictures I'd been holding and dumped them in the trash again.

"Anytime." I smiled back, glad to have helped in a small first step towards letting go.

~ oOo ~

**I appreciate your time reading this. Reviewers get teasers, so win-win. I reply to all comments so, by all means, let me know if you love/hate this so far. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Currently obsessed with the Runaways – movie and music. So good. Check 'em out. Thanks for reading.**

~ O ~

BPOV

Despite the fucked-up situation, it was the best I'd felt in a long time. Seeing Jake's pictures burned to a crisp was strangely cathartic, even if I didn't quite remember setting them on fire. There was probably a lot of Jake's shit around that I had overlooked that I could also burn.

Edward and I stood awkwardly in the kitchen for a few minutes. Finally, I cleared my throat.

"Um… well. It's Sunday…" I trailed off lamely. I didn't have anything to do, but didn't really want to prolong this weird morning-after-that-wasn't.

"Oh, yeah—hey, I'm sorry." Edward looked embarrassed. "I should go. Do you work on Sundays? Can I walk you anywhere? I don't have my car…" he patted his pockets searching for his keys.

"No, it's okay. I was going down to the Thriftway for groceries. If you want, I can drive you home… Do you live close by?" I began washing the bowl in the sink.

"It's Forks, Bella. Everything is close by," he grinned. "I took a cab to Eclipse. Since I had planned on getting shit-faced—fuck!" he exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" I dropped the bowl, startled. It didn't break, but it clattered noisily.

"I was supposed to meet my sister, Alice, for lunch at the diner." Edward ran his hand through his hair in desperation, making it look even more tousled.

"No problem, I can drop you off, and then she could drive you home, yeah?"

"If you're sure you don't mind…"

"It's no trouble. Let me just change out of these clothes. Back in a sec," I said, gesturing to my sweatpants and hoodie.

"Thanks, Bella." Edward smiled somewhat sheepishly.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a dark blue blouse. Throwing my hair up in a ponytail, I grabbed my bag. It was the end of November; I could just put on my heavy parka.

"Ready," I called, and Edward met me at the apartment door. I grabbed my keys from a hook on the wall. Edward stopped and stared at a picture that took up most of the wall.

It was me on the beach at La Push. You could only tell it was me by the long hair caught blowing the wind. The sun was setting, and it gave off a beautiful light.

"Who took this one? I mean, it's pretty obvious you're a photographer, but who's behind the camera here?" He leaned in closer to the picture as I stuffed myself into my coat.

"Mmm, Jake did, actually. About the only good thing he left me with. But since he's not in it, I think we can spare it the Zippo." I smiled and ushered Edward out.

"I don't even know where in Forks I am," Edward said conversationally as we rode the elevator down. "I'm sure it'll look completely…" he trailed off as we exited the building. The chilly wind nipped at our exposed faces.

"Is it familiar now?" I laughed, jingling my keys. I sobered up when I saw the look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. I—it's just that your apartment building's right next to my ex's—"

"Edward?" A high-pitched, bubblegum voice pierced the morning air.

"—building," he finished weakly.

I turned to the voice. A girl about my age walked towards us. She had wild, curly red hair and deep blue eyes. The latter were trained on Edward, who stood next to me, pale and now silent.

I tried to whisper discreetly," Edward, who is she?"

Before he could answer, the woman was upon us. "Edward! I thought it was you! What are you doing here?" She hugged Edward tightly and pulled back before he could react.

Edward swallowed visibly. "Hey, Vicky."

_Oh._ Shit, it was her, the ex! I could sense anxiety rolling off Edward in waves. He was practically speechless, while there was something smug about Victoria's own smile. Bitch probably thought he was stalking her or something. Still pining after her, all this time. No wonder Edward looked all panicked and shit.

He was almost shaking, while Victoria waited for him to explain why he was there. And she was pointedly ignoring me completely. Hell, _no._

"Hi! Did you just move in? I'm Bella, I haven't seen you around!" I chattered brightly, channeling one of my old friends from high school. Keep it light and bubbly, with just a hint of malice. I practically shoved my hand in her face, forcing her to step away from Edward.

Finally, Victoria took my proffered hand gingerly with her fingertips. Like it was a dead fish. I flashed another smile, even though I wanted to wipe my own hand on my jeans.

"Well, Bella, as it happens, I've lived here for quite some time now." Her tone was condescending and forced. "Edward and I… we used to go out awhile back." She glanced at Edward as she said this, and he stared at his shoes. He looked… trapped, and desperate.

Admittedly, I had known him less than 24 hours, but after he had helped me forget about a hellish night and torch some Jake mementos, I was his unconditional ally.

_Fuck this._

"Oh, really? Edward, baby, you didn't mention that!" I giggled and pressed myself against Edward, lacing our fingers together.

Edward only had time to look at me with wide, stunned eyes before Victoria butted in.

"Edward, you're dating _her_? Since when?" Her nostrils flared, though she tried not to show her agitation.

I ignored the implied insult. "Hmmm, let's see… about six months?" I answered. I leaned in and kissed Edward's surprised mouth. "Best six months ever, right babe?" He still tasted faintly of booze.

"I, um, think that…" Edward stammered.

"So, we haven't seen each other in almost a year, have we Edward?" Victoria crossed her arms over her chest, heel tapping. Where did this bitch come off acting all self-righteous and shit? I nuzzled Edward's neck lightly and turned to Victoria.

"Well, we're thinking about moving in together. We just click, and everything's been really intense, but just wonderful," I gushed. Edward shook his head as if to clear it once, and I took the opportunity to stand on tiptoes and plant another kiss, on his cheek this time.

"Moving in?" Victoria's naturally high-pitched voice went up another octave.

"Yes! Oh, which reminds me, we're late for that meeting with the realtor, so we should get going." I nudged Edward and stepped on his foot.

"Vic—Victoria, it was… good seeing you… again… and I, um…" Edward gave me a side-long glance, urging me to help us escape.

"Nice to meet you, Victoria!" Have a great day!" How unoriginal. I grasped Edward's forearm, locking it with mine and dragging him away.

Victoria stood there for a moment or two, before stomping off on her chunky-heeled shoes. I tugged on Edward, who was still out of it.

"Come on!" I hissed in his ear, and then we rounded the corner. Edward slumped against the faded brick wall, and I let go of his arm.

"Oh God. It's like I couldn't think… she made me shut down…"

"Breathe, Edward. She's gone." I patted his back gently.

"It's just… I didn't think she still had that effect on me," he winced.

"The power to make you hurt?" I supplied. A feeling I knew all too well.

"Yeah," Edward grimaced. He inhaled deeply until some color returned to his face.

"You feeling better now?" I asked, stamping my feet in the cold. The wind was still whipping against us.

"I think so. Where are we going, by the way? I thought your car was—"

"Well, I wanted to walk away from psycho-bitch in the opposite direction, so she wouldn't know which was my car."

"Why?" Edward looked puzzled.

"You know, in case she felt inclined to egg my truck or key the paintjob, or something."

"Ohhh, exacting some sort of revenge on the new girlfriend?" he teased, nudging me with his shoulder as we headed back.

It was my turn to stutter and flush red. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Vicks there was getting to me too."

"Nah, it's okay. That was some quick thinking. I should really thank you for bailing me out like that."

"My pleasure." I stopped in front of my old Chevy pick-up. "Here we are."

"This is not your car." Edward stared in disbelief at my beautiful red behemoth. "Is there even a decent sound system in this piece of sh—"

"Hey, don't hate the truck. Get in."

Edward huffed but climbed in. The truck started with a bang and we puttered along at 50 miles per hour.

"Can't it go any faster?" Edward grumbled, fiddling with the radio dial.

"Okay, look. We can't all be… shit. What is it you do, and what do you drive?"

"Oh. I'm a teacher. I drive a Volvo."

"Soccer mom car? Really?" I laughed.

"Bella, I swear to God…" Edward threatened. But there was a wide grin on his face.

For the first time in months, it felt like everything would be okay.

~ O ~

**Reviewers get teasers. I discovered **_**Coming through the Rye**_**, by mac214. Check it out, it is awesome. **


	4. Chapter 4

**For Maru**** – get well soon!**

~ O ~

EPOV

Bella's crappy truck moved along at a snail's pace. A snail with rheumatoid arthritis and a gimpy leg. But I refrained from any comments since, a) she seemed to really love her piece-of-shit truck, b) I didn't want her to make me get off mid-street in the bitter cold, and c) I owed her on a fucking epic scale for psyching out Victoria.

Once I'd recovered from the shock of seeing her and Bella's quick words—not to mention the kissing and cuddling in front of my ex—I rather enjoyed remembering the stunned-as-shit look on Vicky's face. As if she couldn't believe that I would move on so fast. Unlike her. Bitch.

I owed Bella for saving the last scraps of my dignity. Who knows what could have happened if it had been just me in front of Victoria? I shuddered to think.

I glanced at Bella as she made a left turn. I suddenly remembered the spiraling tattoo on her shoulder, hidden beneath the layers of clothing. I had the urge to ask her about it, but it might have been a pretty intimate question. I guess I lingered a little too much because she turned to me, a self-conscious blush spreading on her cheeks. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking… I'm really grateful for what you did. I was wondering if maybe there was something I could do for you, make it up to you?" I shrugged and smiled.

"Do for me? Like what? Edward, you don't owe me anything. I was simply helping out a friend in need." Bella flicked on the wipers as a light Forks rain began to fall.

"Friends? Is that what we are?"

"Well, sure. Anyone who drinks that much booze with me and wakes up in my bed can be considered more than a mere acquaintance," she laughed nervously.

"Friends. I like it," I smiled at her. "So, nothing you need help with? Is there anything of Jacob's you'd like me to help torch?"

"Uh, I think we got most of it," Bella said seriously. "He packed his own shit up a long time ago."

"Do you know where he lives now? I could get my brothers to go and trash his car with lead pipes," I offered, half-joking.

"Lead pipes? What the hell?" she giggled. The sound echoed in the truck's cab, light and free.

"My brother Emmett's a contractor. He knows some tough guys who could push Jacob around a little too."

"Huh. I'll think about it and get back to you. And your other brother?" She tilted her head curiously.

"In-law, actually. Alice my sister's husband." I nodded towards the diner as it loomed up in front of us.

Bella parked and set her hands in her lap. The rain still pattered steadily on the windshield, the sound contrasting with the squeaky wipers. The silence became charged all of a sudden.

"Okay then…" She bit her lip and drummed her fingers on her thigh, anxious.

I reached over and held them still. "Thanks again, Bella," I said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"You're welcome," she said simply, returning a squeeze of her own. I pushed open the heavy door and hopped out. I tugged my coat around my shoulders; I was about to walk away when a thought occurred to me.

I raced around the front of the truck and tapped on the glass. "Hey, Bella?"

She glanced up, slightly startled. She rolled down the truck's window. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, uh… I just think… it might be a good idea to exchange numbers," I said, pulling my phone from my jeans pocket. "You know, in case of emergencies, flat tires, rides from a DD—"

"Encounters with bitchy ex-Vickys?" Bella smirked. She rooted in her bag and tossed me her cell. I programmed my number while she did the same in mine.

"I'm not getting the number to the local pizza place, am I?" I joked, wondering if she might do that.

"Nope. Just me. After all, you know where I live anyway," Bella grinned.

"Don't worry, I'm not a stalking vampire or anything." I peered through the diner window and noticed Alice was already seated, looking straight at me and gesturing with her finger to get my ass in there. _So busted._

"Good to know," Bella replied. I made a 'give me one sec' sign to Alice and turned to Bella.

"Well, thanks for the ride and everything." I sounded like a damned broken record.

"Sure. Anytime." Bella smiled and started rolling up the window. "See you."

Before I lost my nerve, I leaned in quickly and pecked her cheek. I mean, she'd already kissed my slightly open mouth before anyway, right? She flushed red and her mouth quirked up at the corners.

"Bye, Bella." I loped to the diner door and resisted the temptation to look back as she drove away.

And now, to face Alice and the Inquisition.

I pulled open the door to the chime of bells. I shook water from my hair and made my way to my sister's table.

"I just got the most interesting phone call, Edward," Alice began. I gave her a hug and plopped into the rickety diner chair. A cup of steaming coffee was already waiting for me.

"Really? From who?" I grabbed the sticky menu and perused my options.

"Victoria."

"_Whafuck?_" I slammed the plastic menu on the table and nearly knocked my coffee cup over.

"I was just as surprised as you," Alice said coolly, signaling the waitress. "Minus the f-bombs, of course."

"What did she say? What did she want?" I seethed, gripping the table for dear life.

"Hold on." She turned to our server. "I'll have the garden burger, no onions, and for Edward…" she trailed off pointedly.

"Regular burger, whatever." I took Alice's hand and wouldn't let go until she looked at me. "Alice, so help me God—"

She laughed, enjoying torturing me. "Edward, relax. You know I hate that skanky whore almost as much as you do. It was just weird to hear from her after… you know…"

"After she broke my heart and left me standing there like an asshole with a ring and a lease on a house? Yeah, I'd say I hate her more." I breathed in deeply, attempting to calm myself. I gulped down my coffee and poured more from the carafe the waitress had thoughtfully left for me.

"Okay, so I'll tell you word-by-word what Victoria said on the phone, but first, would you answer a question for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Alice cocked her head curiously. "Who's Bella?"

~ O ~

**Hey, for my readers out there… I'm ahead on the rough drafts of chapters, and I have 2 other stories rattling around in my head… so this one might go faster**** on the updates. Reviews are love! **


	5. Chapter 5

~ O ~

BPOV

Somehow, that stupid kiss Edward gave me right before he left made me all giddy and stupid and shier than waking up next to him. Even though _nothing _happened.

I think I kind of wished that maybe something _had _happened.

I wasn't one for one-night stands. I'd been in a committed relationship with Jacob for so long… well, it turned out to be committed on _my _part at least. Asshole.

I pulled into the Thriftway with these thoughts in my head. I grabbed a cart and scouted the aisles for the groceries I needed.

I pulled a milk carton from a refrigerator and suddenly remembered Jacob's pictures, torn and burnt, covered in Lucky Charms and sour milk. I wondered why Edward had refused breakfast this morning. Was he more of a Cinnamon Toast Crunch kind of guy?

I realized I knew practically nothing about him, other than his name, his ex-girlfriend, and his penchant for Johnnie Walker. I took my phone from my bag, hoping he had at least put in his last name. My thumb scrolled down the contact list.

_Cullen. _Edward_ Cullen._

I had vaguely heard stuff about the Cullen family since their move from Alaska a couple of years ago. I felt better, as though he wasn't a perfect stranger anymore.

Edward was handsome—okay, just plain _fuckhot_—fun to hangout with, a teacher, and drove a Volvo. He danced, he had green eyes, and he was willing to beat Jake with lead pipes. Or his car. Whatever.

I tossed in some mac and cheese, possibly one of my favorite foods and wondered, briefly, if Edward liked it too. I accidentally bumped my cart against another.

"Oh, sorry." I pulled it back hastily and was about to sidestep it, when I heard my name.

"Bella? Oh my God, is that you?" Before I could react, I was engulfed in a tight hug and lots of curly brown hair in my face.

"Jessica?" The cart's handlebar was really digging into my stomach. I pushed her away gently and met her mega-watt grin.

"How are you? What have you been up to?"

"Uh, you know… work. The usual. I take photographs for a living." I shrugged. I was kind of sure she knew, since we lived in a small town, even if we didn't cross paths. My studio was the only one in Forks, and she worked at the only bank as a teller.

"Wow! That's great! I'll have to set up an appointment with you pretty soon. Guess what? I'm getting married!" Jessica shoved her left hand in my face and wiggled it. A platinum band with a small stone sparkled on her third finger.

"Oh, congratulations!" Jesus, another engagement. I faked a smile for her. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Mike Newton. He bartends at Eclipse on the weekends in Port Angeles—we're going to move there soon. The wedding's in four weeks."

Ah, Michael… purveyor of Patron shots. Lovely. Granted, I'd only interacted with him in a drunken stupor, but he was probably an okay guy.

"Well, whenever you have time, give me a call. I'm in the book."

"Thanks! You know, I'd just been thinking about you," she gushed. "I'd like for everyone from our high school class to come to the wedding. So, expect your invitation in the mail soon, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." I smiled and went to push my cart away.

_Everyone_ in our high school class? But that would mean…

"Oh, Bella?" Jessica's tone was careful, curious. Shit.

"Hmmm?" I turned, still gripping the handlebar with white knuckles.

"I was recently catching up with Jacob Black—called him, actually, for the wedding invites, alphabetical order, Black before Swan and all that—and he happened to mention that you two were no longer together." Her tone lilted upwards at the end, half-questioning.

Black before Swan indeed. That asshole still found ways to humiliate me.

"Um, no, we're not… together… anymore," I stammered, blushing to the roots of my hair.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that. I only mention it now because the invitations are at the printer's and labeled 'plus one'. But if you're not comfortable with that, I mean with Jacob there, you don't have to—"

"You know what, Jessica? That's okay. I'd be delighted to come to your wedding. I appreciate the invitation, and I'll be there. Plus one," I said through gritted teeth.

"Okay. Well. I—I'll call you about the photo shoot, before the wedding. You'll get to meet Mike. He's really… wonderful." Jessica smiled.

It was then I realized I was being such a bitch. God, how much more cynical could I get, that I would begrudge Jessica's happiness when it took nothing from me?

I relented and caught her by surprise when I leaned in again with a hug of my own. "Congratulations again, Jess. I look forward to meeting Mike." I let go of her quickly and made my way into the next aisle, probably leaving her fucking confused. My mood swings were giving _me_ whiplash.

In that moment, I understood Edward's meltdown in front of Victoria. Were we so incapable of moving on that we resorted to feeling attacked and vulnerable every time someone else was remotely happy around us?

Edward's meltdown. Edward.

_Edward._

Shit. Now I needed a fucking date for Jessica's wedding. Wow. When we gave each other our phone numbers for emergencies, I didn't realize I'd be having one five minutes later. Dammit. How desperate would I sound if I called him now? Did this qualify as an emergency anyway, or was it just pathetisad? There was still a month to go before the wedding.

I went through the check-out line and dumped the plastic bags on the truck's bed. I raced home—as fast as the Chevy would allow—and stashed the groceries away.

I went into my room and flopped onto the unmade bed. I caught a whiff of scent on my sheets. It was part delicious cologne, part stale cigarette smoke, and a little bit of whiskey fumes. It was strangely enticing.

I yanked my cell from my bag again and found Edward's contact information. I put my thumb on the Call button, flicking it lightly.

Call him, or not… call him, ask him for a major favor… I should just push the button. Just click. And say what? _Hey, it's Bella. Remember me? The, uh, half-naked girl from this morning?_

And then the phone rang.

_Edward Cullen _flashed on the screen.

Holy shit. Dude was psychic. What could he be calling for? I had just seen him a couple of hours ago… and the phone kept ringing. I dropped it on the bed and my stupid clumsy fingers fumbled for the tiny plastic brick. _Shit, shit, answer before he hangs up!_

"Hello?"

~ O ~

***hides*… Okay, don't hate me for the little cliffie. Another update! Shocker! Reviewers get Ch.6 teasers… I'm back to work on Monday, but I will try with all my heart to keep the updates regular and/or faster than usual… thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's past 12 and Sunday, but since I haven't been to bed, for me it's technically still Saturday. So here's the weekly update. End rambling.**

O

EPOV

"Wow, Eddie, I don't think I've seen you blush this hard since you fell from the monkey bars into a mud puddle in second grade."

"Shut up," I muttered. Why was I getting nervous over a girl I'd just met?

"No, you promised you'd tell me who Bella was, if you want the dirty on Victoria," Alice said smugly.

"Well, what did she say, specifically, about Bella?" I asked suspiciously.

"Victoria said she's your girlfriend," she answered matter-of-factly. "Since when do you have a girlfriend?"

"Oh God." I bent over and banged my head on the table. The cutlery rattled repeatedly. "She's not really my girlfriend."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm happy for you, but why would Victoria think she was?" Alice sipped her ice water slowly.

I raised my head, exasperated. "Look. I was at a bar in Port Angeles yesterday night. It was our… anniversary. It's been a year since… you know?" I pleaded with my eyes to Alice. _Don't make me say it_. "Anyway, I was getting my drunk on, and Bella was there, also getting wasted over her own asshole ex. We got totally hammered, we danced a little, then one thing led to another and—"

"Oh my God! You _slept_ with her?" Alice squealed. Half the patrons turned to us and I grimaced, hunching down into my seat. "I can't believe this, Edward!"

"Would you fucking keep it down? No, I didn't sleep with Bella." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "We did wake up together at her place, but we were both clothed—" I omitted exactly how clothed we really were, "—and I swear to you nothing happened."

"No? You sure?" Alice had a weird look on her face, like she hoped something had actually happened. But no such luck.

"Yeah, I'm sure. We're both a little fuzzy on last night's details, but the thing is, when she offered to give me a ride here, when we left her building… turns out it's right next to Victoria's."

"But why does Victoria think Bella is your girlfriend?"

"Well, when Victoria appeared from nowhere, I kind of froze. I couldn't think clearly, and Bella, she… helped me save face in front of my stupid ex. She told Victoria we were seeing each other. Just so I wouldn't come off as the real loser I am." I dragged my hand through my hair.

"Edward, you're not a loser." Alice reached for my hand and held it in hers. "You're hurting. Who wouldn't be? You gave that bitch _everything_—"

"And she didn't want it," I said bitterly. Alice didn't respond; she simply shifted closer and put her arm around my shoulder.

I leaned into her and that's how we sat until the waitress plunked down our burgers. Alice sighed, giving me one last squeeze.

"Okay, sweetie. Let's eat." She pulled away and settled in front of her own plate.

"How's Jasper?" I asked her, attempting to change the subject to less depressing matters.

"Oh no. Jasper's fine. You haven't finished telling me about this amazing girl who sent little Miss Vicky into a tailspin." She bit into her burger, chewing deliberately.

"Hell, Alice," I groaned, grabbing the ketchup and mustard and spreading it inside the bun in a perfect spiral.

"So her name's Bella…" she prodded, kicking me under the table.

"She's my age, I think, or close enough. She's a photographer," I told her.

"She's local?"

I stared. "You know, I don't know."

"Her last name?"

"Shit." I tossed my burger back on the plate. "I don't even know that!"

"You didn't think to ask?" Alice said, perplexed. "You slept in the same bed with this girl! Man-whore." She muttered the last part, but I totally heard her.

"Things were kind of awkward in the morning. We didn't really… bother with those little details…" I trailed off lamely.

"Well, Edward, you might wanna brush up on the 411 surrounding this girl." Alice popped a fry into her mouth.

"Why would I need to do that?" I picked up my coffee cup.

"Because Mom expects you and your new girlfriend for brunch next Sunday."

I did a full-on spit take, spraying warm coffee all over the table. It dripped from my chin as I stared at Alice, who was wiping the front of her blouse.

"_What the fu_—"

Alice clamped her hand over mine before I could swear, quickly wiping it on my shirt. "Calm the fuck down," she hissed. "You're all jumpy today."

"How the fuck did Mom find out about my _girlfriend_?" I asked furiously, making air quotes around the word.

"Well, she called after Victoria, but before you arrived." Alice at least had the good grace to look slightly chagrined. "It was such big news, Edward, I had to tell her."

"And?"

"Edward, she sounded so happy for you. She was very excited at the idea."

"Of my girlfriend? Who's fake, by the way."

"God, I can't eat this now. You sprayed it," she mumbled, poking at the burger.

"Alice, how am I supposed to get a pretend girlfriend by next Sunday?"

"Jesus, Edward, you're not getting a random chick to come to our parents' house." She smiled with self-satisfaction. "You call Bella."

"Alice, I can't use her like that."

"You're not using her. You tell her what happened, and I'm sure she'll be amenable to the suggestion that she 'pretend' to be dating you."

"I don't know." I swallowed. "Sounds kind of cheap."

"Edward, if she's your friend… I mean, she did it once. Just explain it to her."

"I think it might be better to tell Mom the truth." I signaled the waitress for the check.

"Really?" Alice raised her eyebrow. "Tell Mom that you got pissing drunk and went home with some strange girl who claimed to be your girlfriend in front of your ex?"

Shit. She had me there.

I sighed. "Okay. I'll call her."

After Alice insisted on paying for our coffee-soaked lunch, I pulled out my phone reluctantly.

Alice's eyes gleamed. "So you _did_ exchange numbers."

"Shut up. Weren't you totally stalking—I mean, _watching_ us through the window?"

"Too rainy. Get on with it."

I touched my finger to the screen and pulled up my contacts list. "Bella, Bella…" I muttered to myself.

_Bella Swan._

"Ah-ha! Swan! Her last name's Swan!" I said triumphantly to Alice. She rolled her eyes and waved her hands in a 'come-on' gesture.

"Wait." My finger hovered over the Call button. "What exactly am I gonna say to her?"

"The truth would probably be a good place to start," Alice suggested.

"I guess." I squeezed my eyes shut, and hit the button. A few seconds later, it began ringing on the other side. My stomach fluttered—from hunger or nerves, I couldn't tell.

It kept ringing.

Alice kept her eyes on me quizzically and I drummed my fingers on the table. Shit shit shit.

What if she'd seen it was me on the Caller ID and didn't want to talk to me? What if she thought I really was a stalker? God, if I got her voice-mail, I would sound like a total spaz leaving a message. What if—

_Click. _"Hello?"

Fuck. What did I say to her?

"Um. Hey, it's Edward. Remember me? The, uh, half-naked guy from this morning?" I glanced at Alice to gauge how I was doing so far. She smacked her hand to her forehead.

I was so fucked.

O

**Leave me some love! Reviewers get teasers. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I said Saturday, but wow, this week was hectic. Here's the latest on E & B. **

O

BPOV

Wow, he totally stole my intro. _Say something back, you idiot!_

"Oh, hey Edward! Of course I remember you." I sat up straight on the bed, crossing my legs. My heart pounded strangely.

"Um, are you busy right now? Am I interrupting something?" He sounded nervous.

"No, not at all. I'm—I'm glad you called, actually."

"Really?" Edward's voice was tinged with relief. "How come?"

"Oh, uh…" I got all flustered. This was so awkward. "I was just about to call _you._"

"Are you okay? Are you alright?" I could hear the bustling noise of people chattering and the occasional rattling cutlery. He was still at the diner.

"Oh, I'm fine! No no no, it's nothing like that, but um…" I decided to just tell him, like ripping off a band-aid, quick and dirty. "I did have a favor to ask."

"Sure. And, well, so did I. that is, I have a favor from you. I mean, no—shit, that came out wrong. No, I wanted to ask a favor. From you. Obviously, you, that's why I called you—fuck," he muttered.

I laughed at his rambling. "Okay, no problem. What kind of favor do you need?" _A sexual favor? No, no, that's not why we exchanged numbers, you slut. But I _totally_ would. Could. Oh, shit! _ I gripped the sheets and waited.

"It's… kind of complicated. See, after Victoria left, she called my sister, Alice. Remember Alice?" Edward took a deep breath. "Anyway, Victoria told her about _us_, you know. _Dating_. And then my mom found out because Alice told her and—"

"Edward?" I interrupted. "Please. Just say it." He was making me even more nervous about asking.

"My mom invited me and my new girlfriend to brunch next Sunday."

"New girlfriend… oh. _Oh_. Meaning me, Bella, your girlfriend." I blushed ten different shades, thanking my seldom lucky stars that he couldn't see me right now.

"Well, yeah," he said sheepishly. I could almost picture his lopsided grin as he spoke. I released my grip on the bed.

"Next Sunday?"

"Oh, hey—you're probably busy, it's okay. I'll just tell my mother—"

"Next Sunday's fine, Edward," I cut in, smiling stupidly.

"Really?" He let out this relieved sigh, and I could hear a girl laughing in the background.

"Yes, absolutely. Is that Alice I hear?"

"Please, ignore her. Now, next Sunday, and forever more after that. Ow!" I heard a small scuffle. "Stop it—you did NOT just punch me, Mary Alice."

"I like her already. I guess she knows the truth? About… us?" I bit my lip.

"She knows. Don't worry. So, um… you also wanted to ask me something?" he said hopefully.

"Oh, yeah, it's just that… I ran into this old classmate at the grocery store, and she invited me to her wedding, and I… guess I need a date?"

"You're asking me if you need a date or asking me to _be_ your date?" he teased.

I smacked my forehead. "Shut up. It's a month from now. In or out?"

"Oh, well, when you put it that way, how could I refuse? I'm in," Edward laughed.

"Gee, thanks." I stood up and paced around the room. An idea had just occurred to me. "Hey, Edward, if we're going to pretend I'm your girlfriend to your parents, I think it might be a good idea to… you know, practice, or something."

"Practice?" Edward sounded confused.

"Oh, God, that's not what I meant. You know, get our stories straight, where and when we met, stuff like that."

"Oh! Yeah, I see what you mean. So…"

"Wanna meet for coffee?" I blurted out.

"Like, now?"

"No, no, like… maybe sometime this week." Shit, this was going downhill. _Quick, set a date and quit the conversation. _

"Um, sure… how about Wednesday?" Edward said, and Alice squealed loudly through the phone.

"Okay. Say, six, at the diner?"

"Where else?" Edward laughed again. "And no, Alice you're not invited." Another scuffle ensued with a couple more _ows _and phone static.

I grinned. "Say hi to her for me, okay? Can't wait to meet her in person."

"Can't wait either, Bella!" Alice shouted on the phone, before I heard Edward yell for her to give him back his cell.

"Hello?" Edward was back, panting.

My mind immediately went to a dirty, dirty place. Edward, maybe panting above me… Jesus. Breathe.

"Okay, I'm gonna go before they kick you out of the diner. I'll see you Wednesday."

"It's a date," Edward replied. "Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Edward." I hit End and threw myself on the bed, screaming into a pillow. It smelled just like him.

Wait a minute… _it's a date?_

O

While attempting to get this chapter out, a new story intervened. It's on my profile, please check out _Fairy Poison. _It's about a Bella/Alice friendship—a very dark friendship. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally… sorry for the epic lateness. Enjoy. **

~ oOo ~

EPOV

_This is not a date, this is not a date, _I kept chanting in my head.

I walked to the door of the diner, pushing my way in. I quickly scanned the tables, but she wasn't here yet. Phew. Of course, I had shown up like fifteen minutes early. Overeager? You could say that. I was also willing to admit (but only to myself) that I had spent an hour trying to decide what to wear.

I couldn't believe I had actually said the words, "It's a date," to her as we hung up last Sunday. I could have also wiped the smug grin off Alice's face as we bid each other goodbye that day, except I was pretty sure she could kick my ass, pixie looks notwithstanding. So now here I was, waiting for Bella, gripping a coffee cup tightly. Good thing they were chunky and sturdy, otherwise we'd have a real mess in our hands.

I was one lucky son of a bitch. Not only was my ex mortified at the idea of me happy and dating someone, but the girl I was supposed to be dating was _Bella_—pretty, funny, witty, she put up with Alice's shit, and had agreed to pretend to be dating me. Oh, and she also wanted me to go with her to a wedding. I could be arm candy. Hell yeah.

Every time the bells chimed above the diner door, I whipped my head up, hoping it would be her. A group of teenagers walked in, then an elderly couple, and a family of three. The waitress was refilling my cup when the door opened again. And there she was.

She looked around the diner slowly, until she met my eyes. A smile lit up her face. _Wow_. My memory did not do her justice. Granted, we had both been wasted when we met, and then afflicted with massive hangovers and headaches, but now… _pretty_ did not even begin to cover it. She was perfect in jeans and boots and a fitted sweater, paired with a thick brown parka.

Bella strolled over to the little booth, and slid in front of me, shaking droplets of rain from her long hair. "Hey." She ran her fingers through it; tugging at the colorful scarf around her neck, she signaled our server for another coffee. She seemed a flurry of activity, settling into the seat and pulling her rumpled clothes into place. I couldn't stop staring.

"Edward?" Bella folded her hands in front of her, looking quizzically into my face.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, how are you?" I shook myself from my stupor and managed a crooked smile. A light blush colored her cheeks—was it warm in here?

"I'm good, thank you. And you?" She thanked the waitress with a nod as a steaming cup was placed in front of her. The waitress left the coffee pot on a wooden slat.

"Me too. The usual, work, you know." God, I felt so lame. We sat there in silence, but it wasn't completely uncomfortable. We smiled at each other awkwardly when our eyes met, and finally, she sighed.

"Well, how should we do this?" she asked, taking a sip from her cup.

"Do what?"

"This. _Us_. You know. For Sunday?" Bella blushed. "What kinds of questions should we expect from your family?"

Ah, yes, the Sunday brunch. Where my fake girlfriend would meet my real family. "Oh, yeah. Right. Okay, how about we tell each other a little something about ourselves? Like a mini-bio." I was such a teacher. _Geek_. I pulled my sweater off, feeling sufficiently warmed up from the biting November chill. "Ladies first?"

Bella was gazing at some point below my face. My chest? I glanced down, thinking I had spilled something down my front, but my shirt was clean. I met her eyes and she blushed again. I didn't think she had heard me. "Or I could start, if you wish."

"I'm sorry, I got, um, distracted for a minute. It's okay, I'll go first." She took a deep breath and smiled. "Well, you know my name. Bella Swan." I didn't think it was convenient for her to know I had only learned her last name because she had thoughtfully entered it in my cell phone.

"Is it short for Isabella?" I couldn't think of anything else to ask.

"Yes. Nobody calls me that, except maybe my parents when they're angry," she said. She fiddled with the sugar dispenser and stirred some into the cup. "I'm 25. I'm a photographer, but you already knew this." She smiled again, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Okay, how about something I don't know?" I said encouragingly. She was still such a mystery to me.

"I'm originally from Phoenix. My parents—"

"Phoenix?" I interrupted rudely. "How did you end up here?"

Bella shrugged. "My grandparents on my dad's side were very ill, so we moved here when I was five. After they passed away, we stayed. I went to college at UDub, so I was still close to my parents. I'm a real homebody," she added, grinning. I couldn't help but grin back. "After my dad retired, he and my mom decided to move back to Arizona."

"What did your dad do?"

Bella coughed. "He was police chief of Forks."

I nearly choked on my coffee. "Police chief?"

"_Retired_ police chief." She raised an eyebrow with a half-smile.

"Should I be worried he'll come after me with his retired service weapon?" I asked, only half-kidding.

"Edward. He's in Phoenix—relax. I'm a big girl now."

"Why did you stay here?" I shook my head. "I can't imagine anyone willingly trading sunny Phoenix for dreary old Forks."

"I don't know. There's something about the gray and green here that fascinates me. A little rain never hurt anybody."

"Don't you miss it?" I asked.

"I miss my parents. I was still really young when I left Phoenix. I've lived most of my life in the Pacific Northwest. There isn't much to miss," she answered. "And you?"

"Oh, no, we aren't done with _you_ yet. For instance, how did you become interested in photography?"

Bella laughed softly. "I was at a cousin's wedding. They had disposable cameras at the tables for the guests to take pictures. You were supposed to leave them for the bride and groom, so they'd have the pictures from their friends and family, but I took it with me. And I've been hooked ever since."

"Can I ask another question?" I had a feeling Bella might have a hard time answering this one.

"Sure."

"What about Jacob?"

She gripped her cup, casting her head down. Another strand of hair pulled free, brushing against the table. I reached out, pushing it back. I trailed my hand all the way down to her shoulder; I squeezed it lightly. I remembered the swirling tattoo I had glimpsed last Sunday morning. I brought my hand back like her skin burned. _Hot_.

Bella sighed. "Jacob. What can I say… we were friends since we were kids. Our dads liked to fish together every weekend. We hung out with our moms, making mud pies, played tag with the other children on the reservation."

"He's Indian?"

"Native American," Bella corrected. "Quileute. Bronzed skin, long black hair, like seven feet tall." She bit her lip. I couldn't tell if she was trying to keep from crying, or just thinking.

"Hey." I touched her bottom lip and ran my thumb over it. "Sorry I asked. I—"

"It's okay." Bella reclined in the booth seat, away from my errant fingers. At least she had stopped worrying her lip. "It's good to talk about it… especially with someone who understands." She smiled slightly.

"How old were you when you got together?"

"High school," she said. "We went to different ones, but it seemed like the natural thing to do, get together. We knew each other so well… or at least I thought I did." She gulped the rest of the coffee like it was tequila, but at least she didn't slam the cup on the table like a shot glass.

"High school sweethearts then, huh?"

"Don't remind me. We dated four years, then moved in together. Our parents were thrilled. They thought for sure we'd get married." Bella shook her head. "I guess I thought we would, too. And then a year ago, I walk in on Jacob with Leah. In our bed. I think I said that at the bar, no?"

"And who is this Leah?" I wanted to reach over and take her hand in mine. Comfort her. But I wasn't sure how well this gesture would be received.

"She's Quileute, too. Thought she was my friend—I'd known her almost as long as I've known Jacob. Turns out they'd been sleeping together for quite a while." Bella pursed her lips, looking down at the table.

"Motherfucker." The word slipped out before I thought, and I clapped my hand over my mouth as Bella glanced up. "I'm sorry, Bella, it's just that—"

"It's okay. I'm sure I've called him worse things than that." She managed a ghost of a grin. "Are we done with me yet?"

_Not even close. _"Nope. Tell me more. What sort of things do you like?" I picked up the coffee pot and poured us both some more. Enough of the depressing stories of lovers past.

"Like?" She furrowed her eyebrows, and thought for a minute. "Well, I like scary movies. I like coffee. I hate pets. And liars, but of course you can figure that out. Oh, and sarcasm is _my_ gun." Bella smiled, leaning towards me over the table and a little smirk on her face. "And now…"

"Now?" I swallowed, and felt my heart thump at her expression.

She raised her cup in a mock toast. "Now, it's my turn to ask the questions."

~ oOo ~

**Read and review please! **


	9. Chapter 9

~ oOo ~

BPOV

I'd been distracted ever since he took off his damn sweater. Now I had an unobstructed view of his chest in a form-fitting long sleeved shirt. A small triangle of skin pulsed above the top button. Entrancing. Shit. Questions. _Earth to Bella!_

"What do you want to know?" Edward pressed. He ducked his head like I was going to hit him over the head. Maybe only figuratively.

"Let's start with something easy. Where are you from, exactly?" I knew _of_ his last name, Cullen, but only slight details.

"My family moved from Alaska 2 years ago," he said, swirling a spoon in his coffee.

"All of you? That's so… so…"

"High school?" Edward laughed. "Yeah, I know. But we're all we have. None of us really wanted to stay there by ourselves, so when my dad, Carlisle, moved his practice down here, we all came."

"Where in Alaska? Juneau?" I shivered, imagining the cold. If Forks was bad, I couldn't even fathom the winters he dealt with.

"No, Healy, actually. Born and raised," he grinned. "You've heard of it?"

"Healy? Oh sure," I answered. "Famous for… snow?"

Edward laughed again, nodding. "That, and its wild scenic countryside. Almost 1000 residents."

"Wow. And I thought Forks was small."

"Yeah. There's Esme and Carlisle—30 years of marriage and going strong. Alice and Emmett, who married the twins, Jasper and Rosalie respectively."

"No kidding." I raised my eyebrows, surprised.

"Hazards of a small town, I guess. Slim pickings," he said with a smile.

"And you're a teacher?" I said, remembering his comment on Sunday. I leaned forward across the table, twirling a piece of my hair around my finger. I couldn't help but notice his eyes following it.

"Yeah, I'm a, uh, third grade teacher at Forks Elementary." He seemed to shake himself into awareness and looked down at his coffee cup, tilting it around. It was almost empty again. "There's nothing very interesting about me."

"Okay. Now comes the hard part." I lowered my head slightly, searching for his eyes. Edward looked up at me and I held his gaze. "What about Victoria?"

He sighed, much like I had, and finally set his hands in his lap; I could see they were still restless, fingers twitching. I hoped he was thinking about wringing her fucking neck or something.

"Victoria and I met here, actually. Almost as soon as we moved to Forks. She came from Seattle, wanted the whole 'small town experience' as she put it. She works at the City Council office as a secretary—or 'executive administrator' as she called herself."

"I can think of a few other things she can call herself," I said, offering a snide smile. Edward's mouth lifted slightly at a corner.

"I'm sure I've also thought of worse." He slouched into the seat. I didn't like that; I wanted him to sit up straight and not feel bad about what she had done.

I crossed my arms over the table, still leaning towards Edward. He moved slowly, until he almost matched my posture. His hands came up from his lap, and I reached out to touch them. "And then what happened?" I asked softly.

He stared down at our hands together, ivory and cream. I began tracing small, soothing circles on his skin, thinking he was anxious about telling me how Victoria left him. Finally, he cleared his throat.

"Well, like I said at Eclipse, it was our two-year anniversary. I made reservations at her favorite restaurant in Port Angeles. I'd asked Carlisle for his grandmother's ring—an antique French Cartier, 1905. Exquisite. I thought—" he stopped abruptly.

"I'm sure it was lovely," I said gently. We remained silent for a few minutes, each wrapped in our own thoughts.

"I'd made a down payment on a house, too," Edward half-whispered. "What's that they say? Don't count your chickens before they hatch?"

"Or don't propose to skanky whores?" Shit. It slipped out. Fortunately, he gave me a small smile.

"You know, that's exactly what Alice said."

"Smart girl." I raised my cup to my lips. It was lukewarm. Gross. I pushed the coffee away.

"It's harder in some ways," he continued suddenly. "I was getting ready to spend my life with her."

"It's her loss, not yours. You forget, I've met the bitch," I smiled.

"There are days when... I alternate between missing her and hating her guts."

"Hate is more productive. Trust me."

"I do," Edward said, raising his head and looking firmly into my eyes. I couldn't help it; I dropped mine first and blushed. He laughed, and the heaviness of our conversation lifted. We trusted each other. It would be enough.

"So now, we've bonded over our failed relationships, our mutual love of coffee," I pointed to our cups, "but where do you stand on the rest?"

"The rest?" he said, but he immediately understood. "Well, yes, coffee is necessary, I'm not a liar, but I don't mind pets, and I don't do scary movies. Sorry."

I shrugged. "That's okay. Nobody's perfect." I offered a grin, which he returned.

"And now, about Sunday." Edward ran his fingers through his hair. God, I wished I could do that for him… it looked silky, yet textured, yet soft… _Shit. Got sidetracked again._

"Sunday," I repeated, sounding like a fucking idiot.

"I don't think my parents or the rest of my family will suspect that we are, for all intents and purposes, faking it, but we should make up something about how we really met."

"Eclipse is not a good idea?"

Edward winced. "I'd really prefer not to tell them we were both completely tanked and wound up commiserating and in bed together, do you?"

"Guess not," I laughed. An idea formed in my head. "Okay, how about this: I was at Forks Elementary taking pictures for some boring newspaper report and shit, 'cause I freelance sometimes, and you saw me and gallantly offered to show me around the school."

"All five buildings?" Edward snorted. "Why not? That sounds plausible. So we introduced ourselves and then, on a whim, I decided to ask you out."

"Or I asked you. This is the 21st century, you know," I smirked, tapping my fingers on the Formica table.

"Fine. I guess they would be more inclined to believe that you asked me, since my social life's been pretty much nonexistent."

"Cool. I mean, about the date thing, not your social life. That kind of sucks." _Fuck_. That sounded insulting. I backpedaled. "Not that your life sucks, but just… oh shit." I covered my mouth with my hand, but Edward laughed and pulled it away. "Please stop me if I do this on Sunday."

"You'll be great, don't worry. So we met at the school, we went out to dinner, and movies, and managed to keep it all on the sly, until Alice found out, and conversely, my mother, my family, and the whole of Washington State. Awesome." He gave me that crooked smile again, which set my heart pounding a little bit faster. Or maybe it was the surplus caffeine in my system. Either one.

"Okay." I frowned. "How should I dress?"

"Casual. Jeans. Whatever you want. I'm sure you'll look lovely." I blushed at his words, and so did he. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he glanced at his watch and sighed.

"Do you have to go?" I asked, slightly disappointed.

"Yes, sorry. I have some math tests to grade." But he did seem genuinely sorry that he had to leave. He gestured in the air for the check, which was immediately deposited in front of him.

"Oh, no, let me get that." I reached for the check, but he snatched it away. I made a grab for it, but he held it out of my grasp. "Come on, Edward."

"What kind of man do you think my mother raised?" Edward huffed with mock indignity.

"You're such a guy," I said, making one last ditch effort to take the check from his hand, but he dropped it on a passing tray, along with a folded bill. I hadn't even seen him pull it out.

"No change," he called out to our server, as he slid out of the booth. I shook my head at him, trailing close behind as we walked towards the diner exit. We loitered, slipping on our coats.

"Well…" Edward said, his hand poised on the door. I looked down at my shoes, toeing the worn linoleum.

"Thanks. For everything." I waved my hands in the air, talking with my hands like I did when I was nervous.

"You're welcome Bella. But like I've said before, I have more reason to be grateful." His green eyes pierced, suddenly bright and intimate in the middle of the crowded diner.

Holy shit. For a moment, I thought he would kiss me. We stared each other down, seeming to get closer and closer, until all I wanted to do was shut my eyes and pucker up.

Then the diner door was hauled open, dragging Edward's arm with it. He stumbled out, nearly falling into a slushy puddle.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" I held out my hand to steady him, which he grasped tightly. We stood there, in the misty cold rain, holding on to each other.

"I am now," Edward managed, and our eyes locked again, as though to recapture the moment we had just lost.

But it was gone.

~ oOo ~

**Woo! I actually stuck to my regular update schedule… I'm feeling inspired by that Robsten RPF… I only wish I could write like stella luna sky. Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Four-day weekend in Mexico bay-bees! Sucks 'cause I got a cold and matching ear-infection. Plus-side, I got a lot of sleep and work done. Here we go.**

~oOo~

EPOV

"We're here," I said, glancing through the Volvo's windshield.

"Oh, wow. I didn't think the ride would feel so… short," Bella whispered, peering up at the house. It was pretty intimidating; the huge white house in the middle of a forest clearing. Like something out of a fairytale.

Except the wolves were waiting inside.

"Are you nervous?" I tried to keep my own voice from shaking. I hoped she wasn't nervous. But then that would be very hypocritical of me. My stomach turned at the thought of what awaited us. 

"A little. I'll be fine." She turned to me and gave me a smile, shouldering her small black purse. I smiled back and ducked out of the car to go open her door. Bella climbed out of the Volvo, stepping carefully onto the layer of dead leaves that had accumulated in the clearing. "Wait! The cookies!" She turned to the backseat door and pulled out a box tied off with a silver ribbon, which she said contained homemade cookies. Slamming the door behind us, we walked up the porch steps to the door.

I wondered if we should hold hands to make it seem more legit. When I'd picked her up at her apartment (my eyes darting around like crazy in case Victoria showed up), and I saw her dressed up, I'd wanted to reach out and grab her hand immediately. Bella wore some type of black stockings or leggings and an oversized purple sweater, with small heels. She wasn't very tall, but they added a little something to her frame. She had shrugged on a black wool coat over everything against the November temperature, which kept dropping.

We drove in comfortable silence. Bella had mentioned she didn't know what to expect from a brunch, so she'd had a small bowl of cereal to tide her over—I laughed when I thought of the amount of food Mom always cooked. She commented occasionally on the songs from my iPod hooked up to the car sound system. Easy and free.

My hand was halfway to the doorbell when my mother appeared, and immediately engulfed Bella in a hug. I stood there like an idiot while my mother practically suffocated her; all I could see of Bella was her bewildered expression over my mother's shoulder.

"Uh, hello?"

"Oh, my God, I'm so happy to meet you! Bella, is it? Or do you prefer Isabella? Is that your name, darling? Oh, come in, come in! You must be freezing! Can I take your coat? What's this?" My mother finally interrupted her gushing welcome as Bella tried to press the cookies into her hand.

"Yeah, mom, good to see you too," I grumbled, leaning in to kiss her cheek. Completely ignoring me, she patted my back and turned to Bella again.

"They're just cookies, you know, as a thank you for your invitation," Bella stammered, blushing. She gestured with her hands as she spoke, clearly nervous. My mother hugged her again tightly.

"Oh sweetie, you shouldn't have! We're so glad you could make it!" She ushered her in, while I trailed behind them, forgotten. I sighed, closing the door and taking off my own coat. My mother and Bella were already out of sight, and I followed then into the living room.

I walked in on Bella blushing to the roots of her dark hair, as my mother introduced her to Dad, and Alice and Emmett. My siblings, in turn, presented their spouses. Alice totally lost it and practically assaulted Bella in a vise-like hug, squealing like crazy. Bella couldn't seem to get over the bewildered look when confronted with the whole Cullen family at once. Neither could I.

"Alice, let the poor girl breathe," I called out, laying my coat on the back of the overstuffed couch. I gave my dad a one-armed hug and fist-bumped Emmett and Jasper. I gave Alice a gentle shove to release Bella, which she returned good-naturedly with a really hard noogie to the arm. "Shit, that's gonna bruise!" Pixie had freakish strength.

"Edward, language," Mom warned. She led Bella over to Rosalie, who gave her a quick peck on the cheek and a warm smile. Rose glanced over at me and gave me a discreet thumbs-up. I rolled my eyes at her approval of Bella. Duh—would I bring just any slag to Sunday brunch?

"So, when's the food gonna be ready?" Emmett boomed, rubbing his hands together like he was anticipating something delicious. My big bear of a brother was huge, intimidating almost, but once he opened his mouth, he lost all menace for incredible tenderness.

"Will there be any leftovers for us?" Jasper asked, taking Alice by the waist and guiding her to the dining room. They both traded quips and insults while everyone made their way to the table.

"Here, Bella, next to Edward." Mom pointed to the chair and raised her eyebrow at me. I immediately stood behind the chair and pulled it back for Bella. She blushed, of course, and sat down with a soft _thank you_. Dad took his seat at the head of the table and winked at Bella, who smiled and seemed more at ease.

"I'll just bring the dishes in," Mom said over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen.

"Can I help with anything?" Bella asked, half-rising from her chair. Both of us reached out to push her back down.

"Nope. This is my mom's deal. She doesn't like for people to interfere with her cooking. Even if it's just serving it," I dead-panned, while Emmett nodded and tried to laugh around the biscuit he stuffed in his mouth.

"Seriously?" Bella looked around the table and everyone confirmed it. Dad leaned over to explain about Mom's love affair with cooking, effectively engaging Bella in conversation. I caught Alice's eye and she smirked, clearly saying _I told you so_.

Mom came in with multiple dishes and trays, all laden with eggs, cold cuts, fresh bread, cured ham, bacon, and fruit. It was all done up fancy-restaurant-style, in true accordance with her Cordon Bleu education.

Everyone immediately dove in, while Bella hung back watching with horrified and fascinated eyes as food gets piled up. I reached for her plate when she showed no sign of hunger; she looked at me gratefully while I served her a little bit of everything, not sure of what she'd like.

There was no silence at the table. Forks and knives clinked on the dishes and conversations sprang up all around. Mom gave Bella the third degree about her life; she tried to answer as politely as possible around a mouthful of food. Dad insisted Bella call him Carlisle when she thanked him after he picked up her linen napkin from the floor. Of course, Bella blushed at this and Dad winked at her again. I felt like growling at him for flirting with her. Shit, even I knew my dad was extremely handsome for his age.

Finally, Emmett ate the last poached egg, pushing his chair back from the table as he groaned. "Damn, that was good."

"Emmett, language," Mom hissed at him, while turning back to Bella with a gentle smile. "Now, where were we… ah, yes, you were going to tell me how you and Edward met!"

Bella looked at me, and I nearly choked on my orange juice. "Um, well…"

"We met at the school. She was taking some pictures, and we bumped into each other."

"Yes, he offered to show me around. He was quite the gentleman," Bella added for my mother's benefit.

"He better," Mom said sternly, only half-joking. "And then? How did you start dating?"

"Yes, Edward, we want details!" Alice exclaimed with an evil glint. Rose, on my left, looked genuinely interested. She was the one who had almost sought out Victoria to bitch slap her for what she did. She had actually used the words 'bitch slap'.

"Come on, Mom," I said, exasperated. "How do any two people start dating? We exchanged numbers, I called her—"

"Actually, I think I called you first, remember?" Bella interrupted sweetly, who was now onto Alice's game. Damn, they were good.

"Really? Edward, you didn't call her even after she gave you her number?" Mom turned to me, and I could see the Inquisition about to begin.

"Well, I tried to, but her cell was always busy or out of range," I said lamely, but luckily Bella stepped back in.

"He asked me out to dinner in Port Angeles, and to the movies, long walks on the beach, the whole nine yards. How could I refuse?" She surprised me by scooting closer and kissing my cheek. Shit—now it was my turn to blush.

"Woo!" Emmett cat-called while Jasper whistled. My mom looked on the verge of happy tears and Dad laughed. Bella squeezed my hand discreetly under the table while I attempted to recover.

"Mrs. Cullen, everything was delicious. Could I make a pot of coffee to go with the cookies?" Bella side-tracked Mom with amazing finesse.

"Dear, please call me Esme. And no, you may not make the coffee, you are our guest. Let's leave the dishes to the men, shall we? Ladies, care to join me for a little chat?" She rose from the table and my dad immediately assisted her with the chair. Mom had always insisted upon impeccable manners from her children as well. I helped Bella from her seat and our eyes met.

"Should I be worried?" Bella whispered, looking back at my mother and the girls.

"I think I'm the one who should worry," I muttered, and Alice and Rose pulled Bella away from me. Mom took her hand and led her away from me into the living room. She glanced back at me helplessly as my mother talked in a huge run-on sentence. Next thing you knew, she would be whipping out the photo albums of me with geek braces and tortoise-shell glasses holding my spelling bee awards.

In the meantime, I was dragged into the kitchen to help with the dishes. The rule was, since Mom cooked, the rest of us would have clean-up duty. Seemed only fair—except my mother used a ridiculous amount of kitchenware and appliances which we had to leave spotless again. I stood at the kitchen sink, while my brothers and Dad brought in the dirty dishes and cutlery. I began scrubbing away with a brush, in order to keep my hands busy. The questions were about to begin for me.

"So, little brother," Emmett said, clapping me hard on the shoulder. I winced and he laughed, mussing up my hair.

"Stop it, jackass, I can't see what I'm doing," I growled, spraying him with soapy water.

"Well, I can see what you're doing with Bella, she's lovely," Dad commented, settling empty glasses next to me. I felt a twinge of guilt.

"Yeah, Edward, she's really nice," Jasper agreed, leaning against the kitchen island. "You can see you have a real connection. You look good together."

"Much better than—" Emmett was cut off as Jasper slapped him up the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for? Jesus!"

"Shut up, man, you know we don't say that name around here anymore," Jasper hissed, elbowing him for good measure. Dad gazed at me, but this time, I didn't even flinch at the reminder.

"What, Victoria? It's okay. I'm sure Mom already told you about our little run-in." I kept my voice steady and non-chalant, for once.

"It's about time, man. Bella's a great girl. By the way, did she say something about cookies?" Emmett asked.

"They're for dessert. You'll have to wait," I said, racking up the clean dishes on the counter. Dad picked up a dish towel and began to dry them.

"So, Eddie, you slept with her yet?"

_Fuck_! I dropped the glass I was rinsing and it bounced in the sink with a clatter. I turned to gape at Emmett, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Seriously, Em, that's none of your business," Dad chided, glaring at his firstborn.

"Douche," I mumbled under my breath, picking up the glass again. Jasper cleared his throat behind me.

"Yeah, we totally understand if you don't want to tell us, I mean, it's your private life and—"

"I'm not telling you assclowns anything about my sex life, okay?" I finally yelled, chucking the brush at Emmett's head. He ducked, and it fell on the floor harmlessly. "We could totally hear you and Rose getting it on last Christmas Eve we spent here, and Jasper, dude, for fuck's sake, you're sleeping with my sister!"

They both had the good grace to look ashamed for a moment, before offering apologies and going back into the dining room for more dirty dishes. Dad frowned at my cussing, but said nothing.

I fetched the brush from the floor and got back to scrubbing one of the frying pans before he spoke up.

"So… are you being safe?"

~ oOo ~

I strolled into the living room, still drying my hands on my jeans. Dad, Emmett, and Jasper trailed in behind me, picking out the most comfortable seats. Bella was perched on the big couch, with a photo album on her lap. I knew it.

"Hey, Edward, it's good that you're done. Let me go get the coffee started," Mom said, squeezing Bella's shoulder gently as she got up. Bella looked up at my mother with a soft smile. She looked relaxed here, in the middle of my family, as though she'd been here all along.

"Edward, these pictures are great. Your mom has saved all these memories of you," Bella commented, obviously delighted with the albums.

"Yeah, she has one for each of us, as well as separate ones for birthdays, weddings, you name it," I said, casually claiming the space next to her to try and do some damage control with the pictures. But it was too late. Mom had started with the 'school years' book.

"You didn't tell me you were Healy's regional spelling champion in 1999," Bella grinned. Holy shit, I still couldn't believe I'd _chosen_ the stupid tortoise-shell frames myself.

"Yeah, Edward, can you spell 'dork'?" Alice laughed, while Jasper played with her spiky hair.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Sure I can. B-I-T—"

"Language, young man!" Mom called out from the kitchen. Damn, she had ears like a bat. She finally brought out Bella's cookies and coffee laced with cinnamon. Everyone dug in while Bella continued to flip through the photographs. Every time she turned a page, I was rewarded with a whiff of her perfume. Distracting.

"Oh my God, Bella, these are amazing," Rosalie said, biting into her third cookie. It wasn't like her to eat that many, so it must have been a true testament to Bella's culinary skills. Having tasted one, they _were_ delicious.

"Hell yeah, they're awesome!" Emmett sprayed crumbs as he spoke, earning a dirty look from Rose.

"You must give me the recipe. In fact, why don't you come over sometime and we'll bake together?" Mom suggested.

"Um, yeah, I would love to," Bella stammered, glancing at me. Shit, we'd never given thought to what came after this Sunday brunch. Would they expect Bella every week as my girlfriend? Could I ask that of her? Or would we have to stage a fake break-up for our fake relationship too?

Alice was now giving me the hairy eyeball. It was obvious she hoped we would keep this up, if only for Mom's sake. She seemed so happy…

"Edward, you didn't tell me you played piano," Bella said suddenly, staring down at a picture. I glanced at the album in her lap. It was a picture of me at a recital, a few years after the horrendous spelling bee pictures. I looked decent, at least.

"You didn't tell her that?" Mom asked, surprised.

"Aren't you the one always telling me not to brag of my accomplishments? Anyway, I haven't played in years, Mom." I ducked my head, embarrassed.

"Come on, Edward, play for her!" Alice exclaimed, and Rose and Emmett immediately started chanting, "Play, play, play, play!"

"Guys, don't be ridiculous, she doesn't want to hear me play, I'm beyond rusty—"

"I'd love to hear you, if you don't mind," Bella said softly, her eyes on me. I held her gaze, noticing the honeyed flecks in her chocolate eyes.

"Get up there." Alice had materialized at my side and pushed me towards the raised platform where a baby grand rested. Before I knew it, I was seated at the bench, my fingers tracing over the keys.

I began with some simple scales, trying to get the feel of the notes back in my hands. Out of the corner of my eye, Bella came up to the platform, watching my fingers press down on the keys with growing confidence. She sat next to me, her body angled in a way that did not interfere with my arms. Slowly, I eased into the first piece I remembered, _Clair de Lune._

The music drifted in the air, and everything fell quiet around us. The song and its crescendos rose gradually, until I reached the end of the piece. The final notes shivered in the silence, lingering like music always seemed to do even after it's over. I realized that my family had left the room, and there was only Bella and me, our hands resting on our laps and nearly touching.

"That was… perfect." Bella's voice finally broke the calm.

"I haven't played in a long time." My pinkie twitched, and grazed her skin.

"Could have fooled me." Bella turned to me, her nose almost touching my shoulder.

"Never." I turned my head to look her in the eye, and I could smell her cinnamon-sweetened breath and something strawberry in the air. That strange spark surfaced again, vibrating in the empty room, and I felt the most ridiculous urge to lean in and kiss her like I almost did at the diner.

"Promise?" Bella's words washed over me, and her hand pressed against my thigh. I almost whimpered before our faces tilted and slowly, slowly, came closer.

"Hey, it's snowing!" Emmett's voice came from the kitchen.

"What?" Bella pulled away fast, startled. She took her hand from my leg and blushed. I cursed my stupid brother internally for the interruption. I tried to smile reassuringly at Bella, but I'm sure I had that same dreamy look on my face like she did on hers.

"It's snowing! Look!" Emmett came barreling in, shoving aside the gauze curtains from the windows facing the backyard. Bella and I stood up, and made our way to the windows.

Flakes fell fast and thick, sticking to the ground and piling up. As we watched, the wind picked up, and flurries swept past us. How did this happen? I mean, it had been pretty cold when we drove up, but not enough for snow.

"Turn on the Weather Channel," Alice called out. Emmett picked up the remote on the coffee table and aimed it at the flat screen mounted above the fireplace. Bella and I looked at each other, sheepishly remembered the moment we had just shared, and smiled shyly. We settled with the rest of the family on the couches as they trickled in.

"Well, the road to the freeway will be impassable," Dad commented.

"There's a blizzard heading this way," Jasper frowned, staring at the weatherman on the TV.

"We can't drive back to town, the roads won't be cleared until this blows over," Alice said, pulling her cell phone from her pocket. "I don't even have a signal anymore."

"You'll just have to spend the night here," Mom said briskly. "You can sleep in your old rooms."

Huh? Share a room with Bella? My parents would allow that? A little bit of panic welled in my chest.

"Oh, Mrs. Cullen," Bella began, "I can take the couch right here. If you have a few spare blankets—"

"It's _Esme_, darling, and please, don't be silly! We're all adults here. You can sleep with Edward in his own room."

Yeah. Panic.

~ oOo ~

**I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my stories. EVER. But deltadecapitated: don't get used to it! : ) Don't hate me for blocking the kiss. Edward and Bella are sleeping in the same room next chapter! Or are they…? Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I suck and I don't deserve to have readers! I apologize for the lack of teasers for my reviewers, I had a lot of work this week… To compensate, I'll add next chapter's teaser at the end of this update. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except fingerless mittens I knit myself.**

~ oOo ~

BPOV

"Would you like to go up, see the room?" Edward asks nervously, eyeing Esme. I knew what he was thinking – would she be suspicious if we put up too much of a fight about sleeping in the same room?

"Sure, I'd love to." I walked over to him and he gestured towards the stairs, placing his hand on my lower back to guide me. I could feel his family's eyes on us as we left the living room. I didn't know what they made of us and our 'relationship'.

"It's only 5, I know, but I had to get out of there," Edward said quietly as we went up the stairs. "Too much pressure."

"Oh," I said vaguely, following him down the hallway. The upstairs was very elegant and tastefully decorated, much like what I'd seen of the rest of the house. There were 5 closed doors; Edward strode to the one furthest away from the stairs and pushed it open.

"Why does your mom call this your 'old room'?" I gasped, peeking inside. It looked newly renovated, with dark-wood furniture and cream and gold fabrics everywhere. It looked like a page right out of _Architectural Digest_.

"Well, it's not really old. We lived here for a month, maybe, while we found our own places when we first came down from Healy." He nodded towards the bathroom door. "I share this with Emmett."

"Wow. It's beautiful. It's nice your parents keep rooms for you." I paced around the room slowly, taking it all in. It seemed almost as big as my own apartment.

Edward cleared his throat. "Hey, um, I wanted to say sorry about… their enthusiasm."

"Why are you apologizing? They're all great; you're lucky to have such a great family that loves you," I told him.

"Don't you?" Edward asked frankly. He suddenly seemed mortified. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound—"

"My parents are okay… a little distant, maybe," I interrupted him. "I always looked after myself. I miss them, but I've been on my own for awhile now, so it's no big deal." I smiled reassuringly at him. "But we never had big, sit-down meals like these. I'm an only child and I don't have any close cousins. Today was nice."

Edward still looked sorry. "It just sounds like—"

"Don't pity me. It's made me who I am… independent. Strong, occasionally." I shrugged.

"You _are_ strong." He stepped closer to me, where I stood in the middle of his awesome room.

"So are you. I think we've both put up with a lot of shit, and look at us, still standing." I nudged him playfully.

"Oh, hey, I meant to ask. Mom didn't say anything too embarrassing while you were alone with them?"

"No, not really. She's so proud of you," I said, remembering the look on Esme's face when she showed me picture after picture of Edward's accomplishments. It was clear to me that he was her favorite.

"I guess. Thanks." He ducked his head, suddenly serious. "By the way, what are we going to do?"

"About?" I asked, confused.

"Us… this relationship… my mom is obviously over the moon with this… _us_." Edward gestured to the air between us. I bit my lip, unsure of what to answer. He looked just as lost.

"I haven't thought about it. I'm kind of adjusting to Sunday brunch with the family," I said slowly. "I don't know. We may be in a little over our heads here. How do we keep this up? I mean, not that I don't enjoy your company, but I was thinking this might be a one time deal."

"Honestly, me too. I can't ask you to pretend to be my girlfriend indefinitely." Edward seemed to trip over the word _girlfriend_.

I grinned. "Although, you still owe it to me to be my wedding date." We still had a deal going on.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten, don't worry," he smiled.

Silence fell between us, broken occasionally by the howling of the approaching blizzard outside the windows. But it wasn't entirely uncomfortable, as I perused the mostly empty bookshelves for more insight on Edward.

"I suppose…" Edward hesitated. I looked up. "We could keep pretending for a couple of weeks? And then…" He seemed embarrassed.

"Stage a break up?" I said softly. It seemed like the logical conclusion to this staged… _us_.

"You read my mind", he said grimly. "It'll kind of break my mom's heart."

I laughed nervously. "I don't think she's that attached to me yet. She just met me."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it. After Victoria broke up with me, Mom was almost as bad as I was. Not because she missed Victoria, but because of my own… _emo_ state of mind. She probably didn't think I'd pull through so well… but she looks at you, at us, and she sees something. I don't know." Edward did that funny ducking head thing.

"Well, now, that just makes me feeling slightly guilty," I said with a slight smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Edward tried to return it, and said, "Don't worry, I'll deal with the rest when the time comes."

Several beats passed as we pondered about the consequences of our brilliant idea when Esme's voice suddenly called from downstairs. "Edward, Bella, I made a little snack! Come down!"

I glanced at Edward. "She made more food?"

"Sure. It's afternoon teatime," Edward replied, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "Even after your cookies, which were fuckawesome by the way. You may have won her over with your baking skills, too."

We went downstairs again, my heels catching on the carpet loops and tripping me up. Before I could fall on my face, Edward caught my elbow and straightened me up. I looked at him gratefully and we walked into the living room, Edward still gripping my arm.

Everyone turned to us, and we immediately separated, embarrassed for some reason. Edward busied himself pouring tea for us and handed me a plate laden with pastries. Esme had made pain au chocolat. Dear God, how come the Cullens didn't all weigh 200 pounds? I accepted my food from Edward and sat on the couch, listening to the family's easy conversation, and feeling as though I'd known them for years. Strange.

"How did you find the room?" Esme asked, turning to me. I hurried to swallow my bite.

"Oh, it's just beautiful," I said around a mouthful of bread.

"Rose actually helped decorate the house when we bought it," Esme beamed proudly at her daughter-in-law, who was devouring pains, dipping them in her cup. Apparently, she was one of those girls who could eat her own weight in food and not gain an ounce. Damn she was lucky.

I caught Edward's eye as he broke off a conversation with Jasper. "Won't we spoil our dinner?" I asked him with a smile.

"Oh, don't worry, we always eat fairly late. You'll be grateful for the little snack later," he answered, grinning.

After tea, to my intense surprise, the girls broke out playing cards and poker chips, settling around the coffee table. The men hooked up an Xbox console and played… Halo. I felt a little stab as I remembered Jacob teaching me to play with the ridiculously complicated controller.

"Bella? You okay?" Edward noticed me staring like a crazy person, and I tried to snap out of it with a shaky grin.

"Yeah. Little flashback. Sorry." I shrugged and pointed to the controller. "Mind if I look at that for a second?"

"Um, sure. It's called Halo. You run around and try to kill the other players, but it takes a little practice. If you want me to—"

"Switch to legendary skill level and let me kick some Cullen butt with the sniper rifle and my superior assassin skills? Love to." I yanked the controller out of his grip while he stared dumbfounded at me as I proceeded to gather jet packs and weapons. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle also gazed at me in wonder and got their avatars killed in the meantime.

Edward finally spoke. "You play?"

"Legendary?" Jasper added, awed.

"Sure. My… ex-boyfriend taught me." I avoided Edward's stare and noticed Alice out of the corner of my eye. She, Esme, and Rose were all smirking as they held their cards. "But if you'd rather keep it between you boys, I can always join the girls for a little Hold'Em."

"Hell no. You're on my team," Edward managed after a few seconds. Alice burst out laughing.

Emmett leaned across Carlisle and spoke to Edward. "Dude, I just fell in love with her, too."

_Too_? What? I blushed and flustered, dropped the controller. Edward and I both bent over to pick it up at the same time and knocked our heads together.

"Shit!" He rubbed the spot on his forehead while Esme chided him for his use of language. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I winced at the throbbing pain, and of course flushed bright red again. I caught Edward's eye, and he smiled.

"So… Halo." He handed me the Xbox controller. "Let's find some grenades."

~ oOo ~

Dinner by Esme was delicious, even though we didn't eat until almost nine. I wasn't used to eating so late, but the wait was worth it: roast chicken, rosemary potatoes, and flaky apple pie for dessert. I had never eaten so much in a single day, yet I couldn't help but discreetly lick my fingers for pie crumbs.

It got so, I managed to forget about what was coming at bedtime. Until the guys started clearing up the dishes and Alice made a big show of yawning and saying how tired she was. I gave her a dirty look, and the pixie had the nerve to wink at me.

"Yeah, so, I guess Jazz and I are going to call it a night. Thanks, Mom, it was great." She gave Esme a kiss on the cheek, and whispered something in her ear. Esme nodded and smiled. I didn't like that at all.

"Edward?" she called out. "Honey, why don't you head upstairs with Bella. They can finish up in there." Esme smiled at me like she was offering me a big treat. Under any other circumstances (like, _real_ circumstances) it would be great, if a little creepy.

Edward came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on his jeans. He looked at me and I shrugged in defeat. He kissed his mom good night as well and took my hand slowly. We trudged upstairs, well aware that Esme was looking at us with a rapt expression.

When we reached Edward's room, he closed the door behind us with a soft snick. He went over to the dresser and pulled a couple of drawers open. "I have some clothes stashed in here you can wear." He tossed me a pair of flannel pants. I held them up against my body; they were a little big.

"Thanks. I'll fold up the bottoms. I'll just wear my sweater, I think I'll be warmer." Even though the heating was on, the unused room was a little chilly.

"Wait, I think I have a sweatshirt somewhere." He found it and placed it in my hands.

"Um, would you like to…use the bathroom first?" I asked, hesitating.

"No, go ahead." Edward hit the light switch and the bathroom was flooded with white light. "Towels are stored under the sink."

I went inside and closed the door, remembering to lock both ends just in case Emmett decided to barge in. I washed the makeup off my face, brushed my teeth using my finger, and combed through the curls in my hair. I shimmied out of my leggings, pulling on Edward's borrowed clothes. They were soft and worn in all the right places, smelling of fresh laundry detergent and some faint traces of cologne. I hugged the sweatshirt tightly to my chest when I was startled by a knock on the door.

"Bella? You need anything?" Edward's voice was muffled.

"No, I'm done." I clicked the door open, and gestured him inside. "All yours."

I was pulling back the duvet and blankets when he emerged, dressed similarly to me. I couldn't help myself; I pointed at us and laughed. Edward smiled, looking down at his sleepwear. Then he noticed me turning down the bed.

"Oh, hey Bella, don't worry, I'll take the floor." I knew he was remembering my words about sleeping on the couch.

"Edward, it's freezing, I don't want you to be uncomfortable for my sake."

"I won't be uncomfortable. This quilt is like ten inches thick. I'll be fine." He pulled the goose down comforter away from my hands gently and took a couple of pillows from the queen-sized bed and lay them on the floor.

I curled up on one side of the bed, refusing to take up all the space when Edward was going to sleep on the floor.

"All set?" he called from somewhere at my feet.

"Um, yeah. Are you sure you don't want—"

"Bella, drop it. Will you get the lamp, please?"

"Okay. Sure. Good night." I reached over to switch off the lamp, when there was a knock at the door.

"Edward? Bella? May I come in? I have some pajamas for Bella."

"Shit!" Edward hissed. He scrambled to his feet and almost tripped over the comforter.

"Quick, get in here!" I whispered, holding the blankets back. He paused for a second before tossed the comforter on top of the sheets, crawling in next to me. I tucked myself against his side, resting my head on his shoulder and Edward put his arm around me. I blushed.

"Uh, come in, Mom!" Edward called out. Esme poked her head through the door and smiled, seeing us cuddling on the bed.

"Bella, dear, I brought you some of Rosalie's pajamas, I thought Alice's would be too small for you to wear." She gestured to the pile of clothing in her hands.

"Oh, thank you, Mrs.—Esme, but Edward already lent me some of his own clothes." I smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't think it was strained.

"Well, that's fine then. I hope you're comfortable. Edward, your dad just turned up the thermostat, it's freezing out there. If you need anything, we're right down the hall. Good night."

"Good night," we both called out to her, as she shut the door. We glanced at each other and broke into nervous giggles. I could feel his heart pounding beneath my hand resting on his chest, and imagined it was the adrenaline rush of almost being discovered by his mother. A thought occurred to me.

"Edward? What if she comes back?" I asked softly, trying to look up at him, but only seeing his chin.

"I don't know. She might, just to check on us." Edward's grip tightened across my shoulder involuntarily.

"Well, let's just both stay in the bed… I mean, we've done it before… and nothing _happened_, you know? I trust you." I blushed furiously, hoping he couldn't see it.

There was a sharp intake of breath. "Of course, I would never… take advantage… it's just, the situation, you know," he stammered.

"I know. Thanks. Um, good night." I tried to extricate myself gently from his arm, before he caught on and pulled away, seemingly embarrassed. We stared at each other for a beat, two beats… before we turned away from each other. We kept about a foot of distance between our bodies on the bed. Edward reached over and finally turned off the bedside lamp.

"Good night, Bella." His voice sounded quiet in the dark. All we could hear was the clicking of the central heating system and faint voices from the other rooms. I still had something to say.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for asking me to come." I swallowed.

"You're welcome," he said softly. After a few more minutes, there was only the sound of his deep breathing. Edward was asleep.

I was very much aware of his body sleeping next to me. _Nothing's going to happen_, I reasoned. I wasn't afraid it would. Maybe I was afraid it wouldn't.

It was going to be a long fucking night.

~ oOo ~

**Wow, this was long too. ****Not 22K long, but still. Little preview of coming attractions:**

"_**Did you sleep alright?" Alice bit into her toast delicately, with a knowing smirk on her face.**_

"_**Yeah. It was fine." I gulped my orange juice and refused to look at Edward. He managed to look ashamed and his fingers twitched in his lap. I tried not to remember those fingers and what they were capable of. **_

**I'm trying to finish up "Fairy Poison" as well. Really soon. Thank you for sticking around. **


	12. Chapter 12

~ oOo ~

EPOV

Consciousness dawned slowly. I felt warm and cozy under the blankets, tucked up to my chin. I was curled up on my side, in complete fetal mode. Nice…

I nestled my head against the pillow, as though I could bury deeper inside it. Something tickled my nose. It smelled like strawberries, flowers, and perfume. On my pillow? My eyes flew open.

I tried to focus on my surroundings. There were gold everythings, dark wood, rich and tasteful. This was not my apartment. Where the fuck was I?

My left arm was draped over a lump, which I was coincidentally spooning. It was a warm and shapely lump, at that. My hand was gripping a soft, firm something. It felt vaguely familiar. What was it?

I lifted up on right elbow, blinding sunlight hitting my face. "Argh!" I cried, flopping back down. My other hand involuntarily squeezed, and another voice mumbled, "Jake, stop. It's too early."

Jake?

Oh, fuck.

It all came rushing back. Sunday brunch, photo albums, piano, enough food to feed an army, and a blizzard that wouldn't let me leave my parents' house. Let _us_ leave. Bella was here, too.

Shit, Bella. This was the shape I was spooning. I think it was her breast I was clutching. To make matters more awkward, I could feel a bit of a situation pressed up against her back.

Bella slapped at my hand lazily, still with her eyes closed. "I said no, Jacob. Go back to sleep." Wow. It sounded like her asshole ex-boyfriend liked to get frisky in the mornings. Not that I could judge too much, with my morning wood there, but still… guess it was time to wake her up to reality. I was definitely _not_ Jacob.

"Uh, Bella?" My voice sounded scratchy with sleep.

"Mmm." She burrowed further under the covers, brushing against the front of my pants. Okay, not helping. I adjusted myself and tried again.

"Bella, it's Edward. We're at my parents', remember?" I raised my voice slightly.

"What." Bella kicked her legs, trying to push off the heavy blankets. At least she seemed fully awake now.

"We got stranded here after the snow-in," I reminded her. She tried to get up, but flopped back down on the mattress. She glanced down.

"Edward." Her voice turned icy and sharp suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Your hand."

Fuuuuuck. My hand was still on her boob. And then, obviously possessed by Satan himself, it squeezed again before I could remove it.

"What the _fuck_, Edward!" Bella yelled, grabbing my wrist and flinging it back at me. She scrambled off the bed, pushing her hair off her face as it curled wildly.

"I'm sorry! I just woke up and my hand was there…" I said lamely. Not good.

"Just there? On my fucking _tit_?" Her voice was a high-pitched shriek. I flinched.

"Would you keep it down? I said I was sorry! I'm not used to sleeping with someone in my bed. In a while."

"Oh, so you just took the first opportunity that presented itself? Jesus, Edward—look at you!" Bella pointed accusingly at my crotch. Double fuck.

I flushed with embarrassment. "I can't help it this happens. Anyway, it sounded like you're used to it." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"What?" Bella said in a dangerous tone.

"Yeah, you were all, _Jake, stop, it's too early_," I said darkly.

Her face paled slightly. "I—called you Jake?"

"Bella, sorry, it was a cheap shot, but nothing happened. I'm sorry about… groping you, but believe me, it was unconscious, totally." As I spoke, I tried to will my erection into submission. And of course, the more I thought about it, the worse it got. Bella all angry and feisty was kind of… hot.

Bella pressed her fingertips against her temple, eyes closed. "Okay, Edward. Sorry I flew off the handle, but try to see it from my perspective. I wake up with your hand on my boob after you promised no funny stuff—"

At the mention of her boobs, my penis sprang into action. Flushing red again, I grabbed a pillow off the bed and used it to cover myself. Bella stopped midsentence and huffed with indignation.

"Jesus, Edward. Seriously." She took her neatly-folded clothes from where she'd left them and stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Great. Just fucking great. Little Edward picked the most convenient times to misbehave and remind me of our current celibacy. I tossed the pillow back on the bed, hands on my hips. I wished I could go shower and take car of my problem, but since Bella was in there… shit. Now I was saluting again. I thought of different things—nuns, golf, Principal Greene in a speedo.

And it worked. I pulled on my discarded clothes, while peering out the window. The whole yard was blanketed with white, and fat flakes were still drifting down. I could hear Bella rustling around in the bathroom.

"Edward?" Mom's voice came through the door, knocking. "You kids decent?"

I cringed. "Yeah, come in." She pushed open the door, peeking inside. "Bella's just changing."

"Did you sleep well? Breakfast's ready." Mom glanced around surreptitiously. "I heard some yelling. Are you okay?"

She probably thought we were having loud, crazy sex. "Bit of a misunderstanding. We're fine." I gestured towards the door. "We'll be down in a few."

"Alright. School's out, by the way. It was on the news." Mom turned, closing the door behind her. God, I'd even lost track of what day if was. Monday, school day. Good thing the blizzard forced them to shut down.

The bathroom door was flung open, and Bella stepped out in yesterday's outfit. Her anger seemed to have abated, though her eyebrows were still creased. Now that we were both fully clothed (and neither of us visibly aroused), perhaps we could speak normally.

"Bella, again, I'm really sorry," I began.

"Save it, Edward. Did I hear Esme mention breakfast?" she ran her fingers through the curls in her hair and started making the bed.

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"I'm not about to leave a messy room behind. I'm a guest here."

"Okay." I reached for the sheets on the other side, and together we pulled them taut. The silence between us was heavy and slightly uncomfortable.

Smoothing the quilt over the bed with a final pat, Bella finally looked me in the eye. "Done. Should we go down?"

"Bella, I just want to know if we're okay. I mean, things, between us. I don't—" I grasped at my hair wildly. "It's just that you're a good friend. Even if I've only known you for a short time. Just please say you're not mad."

"I'm not mad," Bella huffed. "I'm… annoyed. Maybe slightly disgusted. Not mad."

"Gee, disgusted." Didn't see that one coming.

"It's mostly at myself, though. Ugh." Bella covered her face in her hands. "Look, just drop it, okay? Now we have to go and pretend to be a happy couple. Let's do this."

"Fine. Give me a sec." I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth quickly.

We made our way downstairs, the smell of fresh coffee and bacon luring us.

"What time is it anyway?" Bella said, stifling a yawn. At least she didn't look pissed anymore.

"Um, it's almost eight," I replied, glancing at the grandfather clock in the living room. Dad was sitting at the table already, while Mom tinkered away in the kitchen. No one else had come down yet.

"Morning, son. Morning, Bella," my dad greeted us. We plastered smiles on our faces and took our seats.

"Where's everyone?" I asked, pouring myself some coffee.

"Oh, they decided to sleep in for awhile longer," Mom chirped, bustling in with a tray full of food. "Edward, why don't you pour Bella some coffee, too?"

"Oh, sorry, how rude of me." I grabbed the cup in front of Bella.

"Thanks, Esme, it all looks delicious," Bella said, helping herself to scrambled eggs. Almost as an afterthought, she dumped a spoonful on my plate along with a pile of bacon. I smiled in thanks, and she just nodded.

Mom and Dad made small talk, while we just ate in silence. I don't know if they noticed the tension between us, because I saw Mom glance at us every once in awhile. She was probably thinking about what I told her, about our 'misunderstanding'. Trouble in paradise, alright.

We heard steps on the stairs, and Alice and Jasper emerged, sitting at the table with good mornings.

"I slept like a log. I can't believe it; usually I have trouble sleeping in strange beds. How about you guys, did you sleep alright?" Alice bit into her toast delicately, with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Yeah, it was fine," Bella answered, gulping coffee and refusing to look at me. I managed to look properly ashamed, and my fingers twitched in my lap. Bella glanced down, and I knew she was remembering my fingers on her breast and what they were capable of.

"Hey Dad, are the roads getting cleared anytime soon?" I asked, while Bella coughed. I knew she knew I was asking for her sake.

"I don't know. That's the problem with living in the neck of the woods, but I can maybe make a few calls, speed things up."

"Thanks. I'm sure Bella has work to do," I said. I didn't mean to sound so dismissive, but Bella's pursed lips told me she certainly felt it that way.

We finished breakfast in relative silence, and then it was up to us to amuse ourselves until we could leave. Rosalie and Emmett were still holed up in their room, and when Mom went up to check on them, she said that Rose wasn't feeling well.

After the dishes were done, Bella and I wandered into the living room. I chose to sit at the piano, where I tinkered with a few keys. She sat on the big couch, straight-backed and visibly nervous. Or annoyed. The snow had finally stopped, so hopefully the plows would get here in a few hours.

"Edward," Bella said quietly, breaking the heavy silence. "I'd like to sort of—um—apologize again for overreacting earlier."

"You really don't have to, I was out of line. And downright disrespectful to you and your… body." I missed a note on the scales I was now playing.

"I've been thinking. I just want to tell you why I acted the way I did. I know you didn't mean to touch me, but… when you told me I had called you Jake, it brought back a shit-ton of memories. Stuff I'd rather forget, you know, stuff I don't want to think about particularly when I'm with someone else." She blushed.

With someone else? Oh, she meant… like, in bed with me.

"I thought I was getting over it. But my subconscious betrays me again." Bella offered a tight-lipped smile.

I rose from the piano bench and joined her on the couch. "It's okay. Believe me, I understand." I told her about how I used to wake up to the alarm clock every morning, telling Victoria to shut it off before I realized that she was no longer sleeping with me.

"You know what I would like? You know that movie, _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind_? If I could have Jacob and all memories associated with him erased, I'd do it in a heartbeat." Bella offered a smile, a real smile this time.

"Me too. Except for one thing: the look on Victoria's face when you told her we were moving in together and you kissed my cheek," I said with a grin.

Bella laughed. "Well then, another thing I'd never erase is the look on _your_ face when I kissed you." She hesitated for a second, then quickly leaned in and gave me a small peck on the cheek.

I couldn't help it—my face turned red.

"Yeah. Just like that," Bella said softly.

~ oOo ~

**Anyone still out there? I apologize profusely for the delay. I've had a lot of work. I realized later that I made a mistake on the POV for this chapter's teaser. Reviews = love!**


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

Shit shit shit. I don't know what possessed me to land one on Edward's cheek. I felt something beyond awkwardness as he drove me home. Our conversation was stilted, and the air between us charged with something uncomfortable.

Though that didn't explain why I should still feel the lingering pressure of his skin against my lips, right?

Or his hand groping my boob.

I rode the elevator to my apartment in fidgety silence. We had managed nothing more than half smiles as a goodbye, and a vague promise for one of us to call. I couldn't remember which.

God, it had been so intense. I had only met Jacob's parents like, once, and that only after a year of dating. Yet there I was, with my fake boyfriend, having Sunday fucking brunch with his very real family. And then I was taking him as my fake date to a friend's wedding.

Boy, were we fucked up.

I took a quick shower and then checked the messages on the studio's machine. Just a call from Jessica—_think_ of the devil—about setting up an appointment. Oh, god, that wedding. I thought about seeing Jake there with that back-stabbing whore and my insides clenched. I felt like throwing something just to hear it smash.

My phone rang in my purse. I dug deep until I pulled out the little sucker, to find _Edward Cullen_ on the screen. Oh, jeez, what now? I sort of didn't want to talk to him now, until I got my head out the weird space it was currently in. But by the fluttering butterflies in my stomach, my body betrayed me—it obviously _did_ want to hear his voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Edward. Well, duh, Caller ID. How come we always answer the phone like we don't already know who's calling?"

"Hey, Edward. You're rambling again." I suppressed a giggle—Bella, fucking _giggling_.

"Um, I just wanted to, you know, thank you for Sunday again. And everything. My family loved you, obviously, you could tell. And sorry again, for the… touching incident…"

"Is that what we're calling it now?" I teased, even though just mentioning it again brought tingles. But I won't say where.

"Let's just leave it at that. And, well, actually, I was calling you because… I thought it would be appropriate, I suppose, to go on an actual date. I mean, I want to ask you out. On a date. Fuck."

"Oh. Yeah…" Out of the blue. I sat down hard on my couch.

"I must admit, I had a little shot of Patrón just so I could do this. Am I slurring a little?"

"Um, no. Not that I can tell. Why would you feel the need to be a little drunk to ask me out?" I coughed out the last bit, nearly choking on the words.

"Well, sometimes you make me nervous. And, you know, I thought it might be good karma, what with all the lies we told at Sunday brunch. My mom called me earlier and the conversation just laid it on thick."

"Laid what thick?"

"The guilt?"

"Oh, well, yeah, figures. So, when did you want to do this?" A date. A real date. I hadn't been on a date since Jake. He'd been my date for the last couple of years. I felt high school butterflies in my stomach again.

"Are you saying yes to the date?" He sounded amused. And suspiciously like he might have had more than a single shot.

"Yes, Edward," I said testily, "I'm saying yes. Is this weekend okay?"

"It would be perfect. Pick you up Saturday at 7? Do you have anything in mind that you'd like to do?"

I refused to let my mind go there. "I guess it would be safe to stick to the usual—dinner and a movie?"

"Cool. Oh, and by the way, don't be surprised if my mom calls and asks for her own date."

"Would she, really?" I nestled the phone further into my shoulder, while pulling my laptop to me. It seemed like it might turn into a long conversation.

"Oh, count on it. She'll want to take you out for coffee, or maybe a late lunch. Would you be amenable to breakfast, even? Or is dinner more your thing?"

We both laughed out loud. It felt good to hear him so light-hearted and joking. It seemed we did so little of it in our daily lives.

"Oh, hey, Bella, sorry to cut it short, but I need to get back to planning for next week's classes. I don't know if it's a good idea, what with all the booze, but it must be done." I could still hear his grin through the phone.

"It's okay. I have a few phone calls to return, too. And please, next time, lay off the tequila. I'm—it's not really worth it."

"Oh, you are Bella," Edward said. "See you Saturday."

~ oOo ~

Dazed after our conversation, I'd called Jessica back, setting up an appointment for Wednesday. She told me she'd also bring my wedding invitation personally. I wanted to fill up as much of my free time as possible, to avoid thinking (obsessing, really) about my upcoming date with Edward.

It would be a much more intimate setting, just him and me, together, getting to know each other better. Even if this was just a plan, a means to an end, it _meant_ something. What, I wasn't entirely sure. Yet.

Jessica showed up with Mike on Wednesday at the head of a hiking trail. Fortunately, the guy had no idea who I was. Or if he did, he was just a very polite bartender.

I had decided to shoot their pictures in a very natural setting. They were dressed casually, and I'd suggested to Jessica that I meet her around noon on her wedding day, to get a few shots of her all dressed up. In the meantime, I had them lying on the tall grass, sitting on mossy logs, leaning against trees, always with big smiles and stealing kisses.

As I moved my equipment around, I would catch glimpses of Jess and Mike together, and they appeared very comfortable with each other. They were very much in love. I ignored the occasional twinge in my gut as I viewed them through the lens, remembering some of the pictures I had taken with Jake.

The week blurred by, as I covered a few freelance jobs and started on the early Christmas family portraits. As pretty much the only photography studio in Forks, I made a decent living. As Friday rolled around, I spent the afternoon pulling and discarding outfits on my bed, making a huge mess.

I mean, what was the big deal? Edward had even seen me in pajamas with mad bed hair. I didn't think it really mattered what I wore. But deep down I still cared, and I wanted him to think I looked good. The weather was much too cold for a dress, plus we were doing something pretty casual. I decided on my nicest pair of jeans, a cute purple sweater, and high heels. You couldn't go wrong with heels, even though I hated them.

I woke up late on Saturday, and I as I remembered that I would be seeing _him_ in a few hours, my stomach rolled over with equal parts nerves and anticipation. I bounded out of bed, not even bothering with breakfast, and thought about how to best occupy the hours between now and 6 o'clock. I figured an hour would be enough to get ready.

I watched _Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers_, as the nearly three-hour movie killed the fair part of early afternoon, and I ordered pizza for lunch—covering all major food groups in one meal. Sweet.

I decided to throw on some yoga pants and head to studio for a couple of hours too, and get some printing done. Although most of my pictures I developed digitally, I still liked to do stuff like weddings old-school as well. I emerged at 5:30, my hair and clothes smelling of fixer solution. I rushed home, delighted to have only an hour left to obsess about the date.

I showered quickly; and even though I hated myself a little bit for doing it, I shaved my legs. Even if I was pretty sure Edward wouldn't be seeing them. When I got out, wrapped in my bathrobe, it was 6:15. Nice. I blow-dried my hair, applied minimal make-up, and threw on my outfit. I saved the heels for the very last possible moment, placing them near the door while still in my fuzzy slippers. Now to wait.

I rifled through a couple of old Cosmo issues, grabbed my beat-up copy of _Tess of the D'Ubervilles_, drank half a glass of water… until the intercom to my apartment rang. I ran to it breathlessly, almost shouting out, "Yes?"

"Hey, Bella, it's me. Edward, I mean." Rambling, here we go.

"Hi! Yes, of course. Come on up." I buzzed him in, trying like mad to find my purse, then rushing to the door while kicking off my slippers. I slid on the patent leather torture devices, and almost jumped when I heard the knock on my door.

I pulled it open, only to have it catch on the slippers I'd haphazardly removed. "Shit!" I bent over, tossing them aside, before yanking the door open further.

"Sorry, is this a bad time?" Edward's voice floated from above me while I struggled with the stupid-ass slippers.

"No! Sorry, it's just… the door got stuck. Never mind. How are you?" I straightened up, pushing my hair out of my eyes. And, _damn_. Edward looked good. He was wearing jeans, too, and a button-down blue shirt that made his green eyes change color. To top it off, he warded off the cold with a black leather jacket whose scent, mingled with Edward's cologne, just… _hmmm_.

"I'm good. Ready to go?" He stepped back and gestured towards the hallway. I nodded and locked the door, leading the way to the elevator. I looked up to catch him glancing down at me, and I smiled and blushed. Then he caught me looking up at him. Hey, this could still be awkward.

"So… did my mother call you?" Edward broke the silence between us, while we exited the building. Both of us looked furtively in the direction of Victoria's previous appearance, but the street was deserted. Wow, were we paranoid.

"Actually, she hasn't. But based on my recollection of her, I'm sure she will, eventually."

"You bet." He smiled and a car alarm beeped as he pushed a button on the keychain. I turned to find myself in front of a silver Volvo.

"Hey, it's the mom-car again!" I turned to give him a smug grin and he frowned playfully.

"Hey, at least the heating works and we can listen to something more than Christian gospel on the radio." Edward opened the passenger door for me.

"Touché, Cullen." I slid inside, immediately admiring the leather interiors and the scent of him that seemed to permeate the air. I inhaled quietly, hoping he wouldn't see.

Edward drove at breakneck speed, just like last time. I clung to the armrest for dear life, while he tried to distract me with chit-chat all the way to Port Angeles. I answered half-heartedly, repressing the urge to yell out for speed bumps, pedestrians, intersections, you name it.

We stopped for dinner at Bella Italia, a small and cozy restaurant. I ordered mushroom ravioli, and he had fettuccini alfredo. He coaxed me into taking a bit of his dish, but refused to sample mine. All the while, we kept a steady stream of conversation, more about our likes and dislikes. It felt like I had known him forever. I was blown away by how effortless it all seemed, despite my nerves and worrying.

"So, weddings are not really my thing. I figured that out when all the planning for Rose and Emmett's ceremony was going on, and soon the madness will begin again for Alice, I suppose." Edward bit into a breadstick, munching quietly.

My fork stopped in mid-air. "Weddings are not your thing?"

"Not really, the dressing up, the people—oh, shit. I didn't mean…"

"Why didn't you tell me this before? When I asked you to—"

"No, Bella, it's not like that. Of course I'm going with you. I promised, didn't I?" He reached over the grated Parmesan and took my hand, utensil and all. I ignored the slight tingling on my skin, and stared into his earnest green eyes.

"It's partly to do with the whole… Victoria thing," he explained; I could hear the pause when he said her name. "I thought I'd be planning my own, eventually. Now, it just kind of sucks."

"Guess I know what you mean." I didn't try to extricate my hand as I told him about my encounter with Jessica at the grocery store, and how I had almost made myself a little pity party of one. He smiled sympathetically.

"Oh, and you'll never guess who she's marrying," I added with a sly grin. Edward was still holding my hand on the table. Fuck the ravioli. I didn't need to eat.

"Who?" Edward was oblivious to the pasta in front of him too.

"Mike, the guy who bartends at the place we met."

"Seriously?" Edward broke into hearty peals of laughter. Several patrons turned to look at us, and I noticed the waitress eyeing us with a hint of… jealousy in her eyes. Oh hell. I gently removed my hand from his grasp and resumed stabbing the ravioli.

Edward looked at his hand lying by itself on the table before hastily tucking it back under the booth. We finished our meal, and Edward paid the check again by holding the black folder away from me with his freakish height. I considered clambering onto the booth for it, but decided it would be unladylike. I acquiesced only by convincing him to let me pay the tip.

We drove over to Port Angeles' only movie theater, which only showcased two features. One was a romantic comedy, which we quickly eschewed in favor of a suspense thriller. I laughed at Edward's reluctance, remembering scary movies weren't his thing, either.

When it was over, we emerged from the dark, warm movie theater laughing about the look on his face at the few jump-scare scenes in the film. The theater had felt quite crowded, even by small town standards, yet something caught my attention.

To our left, as we walked towards Edward's car, a very tall, shadowy figure with an arm draped over a clearly female form. Both with glossy black hair. And then he appeared to turn slightly. I recognized the profile immediately.

"Fuck!" I nearly yelled, and ducked behind the ticket booth, legs shaking. I slid to the cold floor; my heels wouldn't support my weight anymore. I covered my face with my hands, forehead to knees.

"What? Bella, are you alright?" Edward's voice sounded almost frantic beside my ear as he crouched down to my level.

"No, I'm not okay." I raised my head, trying to regain my composure in his dark green eyes. "See that really tall couple, with the bronze skin, in the really thick coats?"

"Yeah." He glanced cursorily at them, more concerned with my current mental state. "Who are they?"

"That's Leah. With Jake."

~ oOo ~

**I'm not making any more promises on the updating schedule. Sorry about the promised teasers too. Real life strikes again. Sorry about typos too, this is unbeta'd and written on a Mac, which somehow makes me clumsier than usual. Leave me a review please, even though I don't deserve them. Love you guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

EPOV

The guy was huge, burly, with straight black hair in a ponytail. Seeing him live was… weird. Particularly after seeing the pictures at Bella's apartment, and now having him draping his arm around another woman. As we watched from our covert positions slumped against the wall, the woman slipped her hand into the back pocket of asshole's jeans. Ew.

"God, oh God… let's wait until they leave. Yeah. Could you check? He drives this beat-up Rabbit, red. Can you tell me when they're gone? I'll just—just—just… wait here. Yeah. Okay. Breathe…" Bella's voice alternated between mumbling to herself and a high-pitched tone only dogs could hear.

"The fuck I'm doing that. Come on. Up you go." I pulled her to her feet gripping the tops of her arms. Bella came willingly, and her knees only threatened to buckle once.

"No, Edward, what the hell are you doing?" she hissed, her fingers digging into my jacket. Her breath made little puffs around us, as she panted heavily like she'd run a mile. And the panting was doing things to my—focus, man. Jesus.

"We're going to walk over to the damn car like we own the place. Asshole over there sure as fuck doesn't. So suck it up, Swan." I put my own arm around her shoulders, and started to half-walk, half-drag her in the direction of the parking lot.

Bella was putting up some resistance, so I started whispering encouraging words into her ear. "I know it's hard, but you have to do this, for yourself. If this is how I looked when Victoria—" just a teeny catch of breath there, "—saw us, then I know how you feel. Let's just walk, let him see us. See you, with _me_, happy, easy, free. Okay? Let's do this, Bella. Come on."

We made our way slowly behind the other couple, further back but keeping them within sight. I squeezed Bella's shoulder tighter with my hand, and then pulled her left arm around my waist. I leaned in to nuzzle her neck as we gained on Asshole and Co.

"Edward, let's turn back. He hasn't seen me yet. Please, Edward, please…" Bella's voice trailed off as they suddenly stopped at a red Volkswagen Rabbit near us. I kept walking while she pulled her hair to cover her face like a curtain.

Dude stopped at an old Volkswagen Rabbit, very 80s. Before either of them got in the car, the asshole pushed the girl against the frame of the passenger's door and gave her a very sloppy, disgusting kiss. Ew. Fine. I tightened my grip around Bella's waist and ramped up the couple factor. I leaned in, nuzzling her neck and I heard her breath hitch and gasp slightly. Or it could have been the nasty PDA show we were witnessing.

We strolled by, and I gave a fake laugh like Bella had said something hilarious. But the asshole didn't even turn to look at us; not a break in his saliva-filled concentration.

"Oh my God, Edward, is he looking at us? Has he seen me yet?" Bella whispered, ducking against my shoulder.

"Um, actually, no… I don't think he noticed us at all." I turned my head around, watching as they quickly got into the car and the fucking Rabbit peeled out of the theater parking lot.

"What?" Bella whipped her head, looking after the fading taillights. "He didn't look? Not a glance, nothing?"

"Wait," I said, confused. "Did you _want_ him to notice you, or not? 'Cause you were acting all panicky and decidedly scared shitless about him seeing you."

"Yeah, I mean, no, I didn't but… seriously, not even a guilty glance?"

"Well, they seemed really into each other—"

Bella winced. Oops, wrong thing to say.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I reached out for her and squeezed her shoulder in sympathy.

"I know. Sorry. I didn't mean to lose it like that either, but, you know. I think him not noticing me hurt even worse."

"Well. I guess we still have the wedding. If you want to make him feel like the asshole he is, I promise I'll help. We'll think of something. How do _you_ feel about blatant PDA?"

Bella laughed. "Okay. But please tell me if any of this makes you uncomfortable. I don't want you to feel…"

"Used?" She nodded. "I don't. Even if that's kind of what we're doing."

"Yeah, but we're upfront about it. That makes the difference."

We stood by the Volvo for a few minutes, alternating between looking at each other and me patting her arm gently. Finally, we got in the car when Bella's teeth began chattering from the chilly air.

We drove back to Forks much more slowly on the return trip; I caught her gripping the armrest until her knuckles turned white, so I dialed the speedometer back to 80. I turned onto her street and parked in front of the apartment building. I stalled a bit.

"So… when's the wedding again? Place, time?"

"It's on a Saturday, December 4. Convention center in Port Angeles. We can skip the ceremony, and just head out to the reception, at seven. " Bella smiled, then turned to her fingers playing in her lap. Some static crackled between us, charging the air inside the Volvo. Suddenly, it seemed too warm, even though the heater was off. I opened my door quickly and went around to get her door. I helped her step out and we rode the elevator silently to her apartment.

"Thanks for tonight. Thanks… for everything." Bella turned shyly to look up at me as we stood outside her place. She was fumbling with the key, and a light pink blush stained her cheeks.

"Hey, no, there's nothing to thank. You would have—you did this for me, I got your back too, Bella. Always." I felt the tips of my own ears turn red at this declaration of sorts.

"Thanks." She turned to slide the key in the lock and I felt the inexplicable urge to lean in and take in the scent of her hair. I stopped myself as my arm tried to brace itself against the door. I took a step back.

Bella faced me again before going in, leaning against the door frame. "I'll see you on Saturday, yeah?"

"Sure. Pick you up at 6:30, suit and tie." I mirrored her position, closer to her than was probably appropriate.

"Ugh. I have to go dress shopping, then," Bella said with a soft laugh. "I hate that."

"You'll look beautiful in anything, don't worry." She blushed at my comment. "I'll be kind of busy this week, planning for the end of the semester. But I'll see you here Saturday. Count on it."

"And don't worry, I won't make you dance with me." Bella smiled, and made as if to retreat into her apartment.

"Me? Worry about dancing?" I reached out suddenly and grabbed Bella's hand. I pulled her towards me and slid my hand around her waist. "Esme made me take lessons for years. It's all in the leading." I spun her a bit too fast, and she tripped on her heels. I caught her, dipping her back like an old movie, and brought her up, both of us laughing breathlessly.

"Okay, then. Dancing. I apologize in advance for your injured toes." Bella extricated herself from my arms and turned to go.

_Oh, fuck it._

I grasped her arm, turned her to face me. I took a second to gaze into her very surprised eyes before I pressed her against the wall. My eyes found her rosy mouth, before my own lips brushed hers.

"Goodbye, Bella."

~ oOo ~

**Hey guys *****sheepish shrug* ****. Sorry it has been so long since I updated. But now I'm on Christmas break, so I should have much more time to write. I hope. Look for an update in the coming week. **

**I wish you all happy holidays, and an awesome new year. Cheers!**


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV

"WHERE THE _FUCK_ IS HE?"

I screamed at my cell phone in fury, throwing it on the couch. It slid among the cushions out of sight. Cursing, I reached down and grabbed it again. I read the display one more time, just in case I had made a mistake.

7:15 PM. Shitballs.

I had spent all fucking week on what can only be described as a cloud. Yeah, a fluffy, dreamy, silvery cloud of inane and girly fantasies. Most of them were replays of the kiss we shared when he dropped me off after our date. Oh God, that _kiss_.

As his lips met mine, I might have let out a soft groan that came from someplace deep inside me, a place long-forgotten. Those damn butterflies had been everywhere. His hand fisted in my hair, pulling on it lightly. That had been way more than I anticipated. I had tried to focus on my own hands, trying to lift them and place them around his neck.

But then he had pulled his lips away from mine, and whispered, "Goodbye, Bella." Then he was gone. Before I could return from the kiss-induced haze, he went through the elevator doors and was gone.

I had tried to bury myself in work the rest of the week, filling in the hours not spent at the studio photographing landscapes and random stuff, trying to get enough material for a possible show. It helped to clear my head occasionally, distracting me from all the stupid fantasies.

What didn't help was the text message Edward sent me every night, wishing me sweet dreams. Even though we didn't actually talk to each other, knowing that he thought about me before he went to sleep did things to my head, and the butterflies that had taken permanent residence in my stomach loved it.

I had found a stupid dress in Port Angeles' only department store. It was quite nice: dark blue, strapless, ankle-length, and best of all, on sale. As I twirled in front of the fitting room mirror, I remembered how he had danced with me outside my apartment, until I tripped and ruined the moment. And how Edward had saved it with that kiss.

And now, I was ready, dress and makeup on, hair curled, and waiting for Edward. Who was 45 minutes late.

"Fuck!" I yelled again, as I dialed his cell and it went straight to voice mail. He hadn't texted or called to let me know why he was so late, if something had come up, anything. I was pretty sure that if he had to cancel, he would have done so last night, or at the very least this morning.

I threw myself on the couch, kicking off the heeled pumps I had naively slipped on at 6:30 on the dot, expecting Edward. I checked again—but no, I did have service, all the little bars were up. Fuck.

I had two choices. I could either go by myself, dateless, and endure Jake and Leah's smug looks and snide remarks, as well as endless awkward questions from former friends; or I could just skip it altogether, and have people watch Jake and Leah dance and wonder if that was the reason I didn't show up. Neither was good for my self-esteem, or lack thereof.

I dialed yet again. It rang like eight times before I got voice mail again. _Hi, this is Edward Cullen, please leave a message_. _BEEP!_

"Fuck! Argh!" I hated talking to fucking machines, so I hadn't left a message yet, out of the dozen calls I'd made to his phone. I'd decided, I couldn't very well show up alone at the wedding, not if _he_ was there with that skanky bitch.

Damn, I didn't even have Alice's or any of the Cullens' number to see if I could track Edward down. Maybe call his parents, I bet they were in the phone book… no, too stalker-like. I also didn't want to worry them unnecessarily. But I was getting desperate.

I texted him. I called a few more times. Nothing. The clock in the kitchen my mother had given me ticked in a fucking annoying way, becoming louder and louder as minutes crept by.

Finally, I left a voice message, my volume increasing gradually until I was practically screaming into my phone. Tears were streaming down my face by the time I ended the call. Shit. There was no way I was making it to the fucking wedding now. I shuffled barefoot into my bedroom and crawled on top of the rumpled covers. I kept my phone in my hand, fingering the keys listlessly, but it didn't ring—at all.

Finally, I fell asleep in my new dress, mascara and tears staining the pillow Edward and I had shared not too long ago.

~ oOo ~

**So… where's Edward? **


	16. Chapter 16

EPOV

"Really, Mom, I have to go. It's a two-hour drive back, and then we have to come _back_ for the reception." I tried to extricate myself from my mother's embrace, but she just held on tighter.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so happy for you. I still don't know why you didn't invite her to lunch with us."

"Well, don't you women need a lot of time to get ready? I'm sure she'd like to have plenty of time to do her hair and makeup and girly shit—"

"Language, Edward, please!" Mom gave me a final squeeze and finally let go. I walked her to her car and held open the door to the shiny black Mercedes as she got in.

"Drive safe, Mom."

"You drive safe, darling. Would you be willing to try speeding less than 80 miles per hour?"

"I can try. See you later." I shut the door and watched as she reversed the car out of the parking lot, waving her fingers happily. I thought back to the big news she had just shared with me: Rose was pregnant. She was thrilled at the thought of a grandchild—there would be no living this down.

I sprinted to my own car, checking my watch. Damn, lunch had run late; it was already 3 o'clock. It was still okay, I reasoned. I could get to Forks by 4:30, and shower and dress and stuff. I didn't have to pick Bella up until 6:30. Ample time frame.

I picked through the songs in my IPod as I drove, settling on some mellow Sufjan Stevens for the road. I found myself thinking of Bella in a dark blue dress that complimented her ivory skin, and the two of us dancing close together, swaying to music. _The dress looks nice on you… _

God, I was losing it. I hadn't seen Bella since our date last week, but I had been thinking of her endlessly. We texted back and forth, slightly flirty, but taking it easy. Every time I messaged her goodnight, I couldn't help thinking how nice it would be if she were there with me, and I could _kiss_ her goodnight instead.

I checked the dashboard. It was 4 already; I was making good time. The thought of seeing Bella again soon sent a little current of excitement through me. I wondered where I could take her for a second date when there was a loud _whoosh _and the Volvo started vibrating crazily. Shit! The tire blew out!

I tried not to panic and recall what my dad had taught me for these situations. I eased my foot off the gas slowly, as my speed decreased. Thank God I had sort of listened to my mother and was only going some 70 mph. I braked as gently as I could as the car drifted to the shoulder.

Okay, so far so good. I was still making pretty good time, so I would only have to change the flat and I'd be on my way again. I waited a bit for my racing heart to slow down, thankful that I hadn't lost control of the Volvo. I checked for oncoming traffic before stepping out, and popped the trunk. I lifted the flooring, and pulled out the jack, the tire iron, and finally, the spare.

I knew something was wrong as soon as I lugged the spare tire out of the trunk. I dumped it on the road, and it was then that I noticed the huge gash gaping from the rubber of the tire. No no no. This wasn't happening. I felt my heart pound again in frustration and I chucked the tire iron hard against the pavement.

"FUCKING SHITBALLS!" I grabbed my hair and pulled on it. Fucking Emmett. I lent him the car one time. Once. I didn't mind that he blew my spare, but that he didn't even mention it and that he didn't replace the fucking thing.

And now, I was stranded in the middle of nowhere, with no way to get home. No way to get to Bella.

"Okay," I muttered to myself. "Call Triple-A. No big." I pulled my cell phone from my jeans, and immediately knew I was completely fucked.

No signal. Not one tiny bar on the piece-of-shit cell. Nada.

I started walking around, holding my phone up to the skies like a total idiot and prayed to the gods of Nokia. "Come on, come on, just one bar. That's all I need…"

And nothing. I must have walked half a mile in all directions; my phone still read NO SIGNAL. Taunting me, almost.

About 45 minutes had passed, and not a single car had gone by. It was a shitty hour for any traffic, so I couldn't hitch or ask to borrow a phone.

"Shit, shit, shit, fucking shit," I sputtered, trying to dial Bella's number anyway and getting an obnoxious three-note tone that told me my call had not gone through. It was right then that the wind started to pick up, and the icy breeze sent me running for the Volvo, where I sat inhaling the rich smell of the leather seats, cursing Emmett and plotting revenge against him. I didn't care that he was the father of my unborn nephew. Bitch was going _down_.

The cold eventually seeped into the car, and I clutched my coat tighter around me. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella, and just picturing her face filled with disappointment—or worse, sadness—at the fact that I wasn't going to show up on time made my heart hurt. I tried to wait it out, but not a single car drove by. I listened to my IPod, figuring odds were someone had to come by soon. The clock on the dashboard read 6:00.

Just then, a car sped by. "Hey!" I shoved the door open and practically ran after it. It was a white Sentra. The driver didn't even glance back as I waved my arms like a fucking windmill. The cold air whooshed in and out of my lungs, searing. And then an icy drizzle started falling.

I couldn't believe there weren't any cars passing by. It was Saturday, for Christ's sake. Didn't anyone want to enjoy a day in Port Angeles? Or drive back to Forks? Probably not in this shitty weather, I recognized glumly. Dammit—it was past six now.

I still had an hour drive back to town. I could attempt to walk it. The thought was not appealing, but neither was hurting Bella. Fuck.

I threw the spare tire and tools back into the trunk, and locked up the Volvo. I reasoned no one would try and take it with no tire—they'd ruin the rims. The alarm chirped back reassuringly, while I tucked my freezing hands into my coat pockets. I began trudging down the highway, my shoes squelching in the puddles.

I must have walked for awhile before I heard a truck rumbling behind me, heading Forks' way. I turned and waved my arms again, calling out through chattering teeth. And then the truck slowed down for me.

Thank _God_.

I peered through the side window, into the wizened face of an old man. He smiled, friendly enough, and I tried to return it, but my mouth was kind of numb.

"Hey, man, where you going in this weather? Was that your car I passed a few miles back?"

"Yeah," I grimaced. "Could you give me a ride to Forks?"

"Sure, hop in. I'm driving back to La Push, not more'n 15 minutes out of my way. Be a pleasure—weather's a bitch right now, pardon my French. I'm Harry."

I climbed in, shivering, and held out my frozen hand. "E-E-Edward Cullen. Thanks so much for s-stopping." He shook my hand and then shifted gears. The engine protested but complied, reminding me of the roar of Bella's truck.

Bella.

I yanked the phone out of my pocket, trying to still my shaking, numb fingers enough to punch the keys. Still no signal. Fuck.

"Hey, um, Harry, do you have a cell I could borrow? Mine's not working, there's no coverage in this area."

"Oh, sorry—Edward, is it? No, I don't own one of those crazy cellular thingies. My kids begged me to buy them phones, but I think they're too young. And I don't really think I need one. Imagine that's why you were stuck there? Couldn't call?"

Despite the sympathy in his voice, I felt like clawing him. In this day and age, who the fuck doesn't have a cell phone?

"Yeah, I had a sort of date, to this wedding, and I said I'd pick her up at 6:30, but I'm beyond late now. I wanted to let her know what happened, apologize, you know." I scrubbed my hand over my face, cold, tired, and weary.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll understand, once you explain. These things happen, it's no one's fault." Harry smiled, tapping his hand along to the beat from the radio I hadn't realized was on.

I kept a death grip on the cell, staring like a madman at the little antenna icon on the screen, willing the bars to appear. We must have been driving for almost an hour, with Harry occasionally making light conversation, which I answered monosyllabically. I watched the minutes tick by on the clock, my anxiety multiplying. Shit shit shit.

Somewhere close to the Forks city limit, the phone display changed. I had 2 signal bars, 17 missed calls, 3 texts, and one voice message. Fuck. All the missed calls were Bella's cell. I decided to listen to the message first.

(Sniff). _Hey, Edward, it's me. I, um… I was just calling because, I don't know where you are. I'm kind of worried, that you're so late and you haven't even called. I hope there's nothing wrong. _(sniff)_. I mean, I understand if you changed your mind, or something. It's just… _(sigh)_ I don't know. I told you all this stuff that went on with Jacob and me, and you know how it all makes me feel. You know better than anyone, and—_her voice began rising, almost yelling_—okay, Edward, I know weddings aren't your thing and shit, but you promised. _

There was a long pause.

_Edward, I really needed you to be here. _Her voice was full of tears now. Shit. _Just so… so I can show up for ten fucking minutes and let him… let them see that—_

The message cut off.

Let him see what? Let them see what? Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck. I punched the cell keys in frustration, stopping only when I noticed Harry's worried glance in my direction.

"Hey, Harry, could you drop me off here?" I gave him Bella's address. I needed to fix this, pronto.

"Sure, no problem kid."

Just then, my cell rang again. Hoping against hope it was her, even if it was just to tell me off again, I hit Answer and spoke frantically into the phone.

"Hey, it's me. I'm so, so sor—"

"Edward?" A high-pitched voice sounded in my ears. Huh.

"Bella?"

"It's Victoria, Edward," the voice said, annoyed.

Victoria. Shit. I cringed, waiting for the onslaught of… nothing. Nothing. No memories, no twinges of pain, nothing. This was new.

"Hey, um, hi, Vicky. Listen, I'm waiting for a call right now, and—"

"From Bella? The mousy, simpering bitch I saw you with the other day?" Victoria snickered.

My temper flared. "Where do _you_ get off calling her names? Last time I checked, it was you who didn't want anything to do with me."

"That's kind of why I called." She paused. Then her voice grew softer, pleading. "I made a huge mistake with James. I can't stop thinking about you. When I saw you with the brunette, I don't know. I just… it made me realize, I wanted you. I'd like us to try again."

Oh, you had to be kidding me. No fucking way. I tried to search for a second for any traces of feeling connected to Victoria, but there was nothing other than self-righteous indignation. I grasped on to that and took a deep breath.

"Okay, you're kind of forcing me to be rude, but here goes. Fuck off. You got me? Fuck _off_, Victoria. Don't ever call me again, I mean it. You had me, you didn't want me, and guess what? I don't want you now either. I'm so over this, get over yourself."

I ended the call, out of breath but with a new sense of exhilarating freedom. I couldn't believe I'd just told her to fuck off.

"Whoa, buddy, that sounded heavy," Harry interrupted my thoughts; I had totally forgotten he was there.

"It used to be," I admitted. "But not anymore. We want very different things."

I wanted Bella.

We arrived at her building a few minutes later, my foot tapping with impatience. As soon as he pulled up to the curb, I bolted out of the truck, pausing only to shake Harry's hand.

"Here you go man. Good luck."

"Thanks. I need it." I waved and slammed the truck door, and God must have pitied me, because a neighbor came out of the building just then. I'd have to be buzzed in otherwise, and I was sure Bella wouldn't want to open the door. I waited for the elevator in the lobby. Shit. Someone must have called it up. It was taking too long.

I glanced at my watch. It was almost 9. Shit. I looked around for the stairs, and found them hidden in a corner of the lobby. I pushed open the emergency door, and raced up the flights.

I reached Bella's floor, winded, lungs burning for air. Fuck, I didn't even smoke or anything; I was way out of shape. I dragged myself over to Bella's apartment.

I took a necessary deep breath, and knocked on her door.

~ oOo ~

**I know I promised I'd post last weekend… Sadly, my grandmother passed away Sunday morning, and then I got some sort of respiratory infection. On happier news, I recently met someone who's now my BF, who loves my daughter and movies as much as I do, and gives me roses for no reason other than he wants to. **

**This chapter's for my grandma, Gloria, who is finally at rest after her illness,; I'm sure she's hanging out with my dad, and now my family has 2 awesome people in heaven looking after us. Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

BPOV

There was loud knocking at my door.

Oh, God. I was groggy and drooling a bit on my pillow. I raised up on my elbows, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Ew – moist.

I debated whether to open the door. Who could it be? I flopped back down over the comforter, curling up into a fetal position. Some of the pins nestled in my curled hair were really digging into my scalp, so I reached up to yank them out.

The knocks turned to bangs. Shit, someone was really persistent. Then I heard a voice.

"Bella? Bella! Please, open the door. I need to talk to you!"

Okay, so it was _Edward's_ voice. My heart squeezed strangely, swelling with the urge to see him and have him hold me; my stomach flipped, filled with equal parts butterflies and dread.

The events of the afternoon came flooding back – the texts, the calls, the voice message I had left on his cell… particularly the fact that he had stood me up when I needed him the most. What could he possible have to say to me now? Whatever his excuse, I wasn't sure I wanted to hear it.

Despite that, I rose from the bed, my bare feet making their own way down the hall to the front door. I passed a small mirror and took in my appearance. I smoothed out the rumpled dress and ran fingers through the tangled curls. There were gross trails of mascara dried on my cheeks. Right now, my eyes had less of a sultry, more of a deranged crack-whore look. Lovely.

There were three more loud knocks. "Bella?" His voice sounded muffled and desperate. Shit. I sidled up to the door, and pressed my left side against it, hand on the lock.

"Bella?" Edward's voice sounded even nearer. I wondered if he was speaking into the wood. I took a deep breath.

"What." I sounded flat, blasé, slightly pissed. Good.

"Please, can I come in?" There was a long pause while I considered. I _did_ want a chance to chew him out. Maybe slap him around a little. Dammit.

I threw back the lock and yanked the door open, effectively making him stumble into the doorway. "What. Do. You. Want." I hissed through my teeth.

Edward held out his hands defensively, and backed away a step or two. "I just want to explain why—"

"Explain what? What is it with all men that makes them such assholes?" I saw red in that moment, and before I could stop myself, I strode forward, and shoved him. Hard.

"Bella, please, just listen—"

"I listened. You lied. Do promises mean nothing to you?" I pushed against his shoulders, but before I could move him over the threshold, Edward put up some resistance, and wouldn't budge despite the punches and slaps I rained on his chest.

"Bella." Edward's voice lowered, and he caught my flailing fists in his strong grip. I tried to wrestle them out of his hands, to no avail. Fuck this. I kicked his shin like a five-year-old.

"Ow!" He let me go suddenly and I pulled away from him. He chafed at his leg, where there was sure to be a bruise soon.

"Don't call me, don't talk to me, ever a—"

Without warning, Edward rushed forward and kissed me, his lips insistent against mine. His hands cupped my face gently, in direct contradiction with the passion of our melding mouths. Wait a fucking minute… _our_ mouths? Shit, I was kissing him back.

With a grunt that was probably closer to a moan, I pushed him away roughly, touching my tingling lips with my fingers. Edward was practically panting, his hands still outstretched towards me. The expression on his face threw me off for a moment. I covered my mouth with my hand, and whispered, "Why?"

Edward sighed, running his hands through his hair. It was then that I noticed that he was wet, nearly dripping on the floor. I felt the cold his hands had left on my cheeks, and I thought, _Damn, was he walking out in the freezing rain?_

He cleared his throat, and I crossed my arms in front of my chest, defensive, and at the ready for whatever lame-ass excuse he was going to give. I glared at him, as he surveyed my appearance from head to toe. "You look beautiful."

"I look like shit, Edward," I snapped. "Get on with it. You have 30 seconds."

"I'm sorry," Edward said hoarsely. He shook his head. " I had lunch in Port Angeles with my mom. I left with plenty of time, but I got a fucking flat, with no phone service in the middle of the woods. It sounds like the lamest excuse ever, I know. I don't have the dirty, stained hands to prove that I tried to change the tire, since Emmett left me with no spare—I'm gonna own his ass for that."

Against my will, I felt my heart believing him, softening. So he did get stuck in the rain. I took a deep breath.

"And also…" Edward looked at me, his face turning sheepish. Uh-oh.

"What else?"

"Victoria called me."

"Oh, really?" The ice was back in my tone, and defenses were up. Did he meet with the skanky whore?

"Yeah. She said she wanted to get back together, and I told her to fuck off." Edward grinned, his eyes alight for the first time since he'd tripped through the door.

"Are you serious?" I asked, shocked.

"She was totally insulting, to you, to me… I hung up on her. Can you believe it? I can barely believe it." Edward took a step closer to me, warily, but still smiling.

I remained silent, still absorbing all he'd said. It was too much information to take in. I wanted to forgive him. I felt like I'd jumped the gun with my ranting voice message, now that I had him in front of me, with a heartfelt apology, and knowing that he'd told the supposed love of his life to fuck off.

"It's… awesome. I guess. Cathartic, I'd imagine." I offered a wan smile, a part of me still trying to get all riled up and angry. It wasn't happening—actually, the self-righteous fury was fading fast. I gave it one last try.

"But Edward… I still don't – I mean, can you imagine how I feel?" I paused. "How I felt, unable to reach you, all dressed up, and not being able to go…" I hung my head. "It was kind of my own chance to tell Jake to fuck off. Sort of."

"I can imagine how you feel. Sort of like I felt standing in the middle of a crowded restaurant, with people pretending not to stare as I put that fucking ring back in my pocket, while the skanky whore walked out on me. Betrayed, deceived, like a total fucking loser…"

My heart squeezed, remembering the moment I discovered Jake with Leah. Yeah, I knew all about betrayal. Edward took a step closer, and I could practically feel heat and energy radiating from him. So close. I covered my face with my hands, breathing deep. I caught a trace of Edward's scent – spicy, musky, dampened by rain.

"Bella." He gripped my forearms, tracing circles with his thumbs. His touch raised goose bumps and sent tingles running up and down my body. I looked up at him, meeting his eyes for the first time. Edward's gaze was intense, his verdant stare holding me fast.

"What can I do to make it right? What do you want?" he whispered.

I pulled away, laughing bitterly. "What, you think we can drive my truck to Port Angeles right now, and we'll go to the fucking wedding after all? Or we'll go right to Jake's fucking door and make out in his face? I don't want that." A few tears trickled down my face.

"Then tell me." Edward pulled me close again, cradling my face in his hands. He wiped my tears away with his thumbs. His face inched nearer to mine. "Tell me what you want."

His mouth touched mine fleetingly, the barest brush of his lips. And the words slipped out before I could think.

"You. I want you."

~ oOo ~

**This is the last chapter, guys, epi coming soon… inspired by the awesome Rochelle Allison, who usually updates a few times a day. A DAY. There's no way I could ever compare. Go check her stories, they're beyond beautiful. And thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

_One year later…_

EPOV

"He needs a diaper change!"

"So? Do it yourself!"

"Oh, hell no, woman!" Emmett held the baby away from him, cringing at the pungent smell emanating from the diaper. "He went number two!" Baby Gabriel gurgled happily, oblivious to his father's discomfort. His tiny legs pumped in the air excitedly, as he tried to stuff his fists in his mouth. Boy was really too cute for words, even if he did drop some stinkers. I sighed.

"Number two? What are you, five? Give him to me," I said, rolling my eyes. I took my nephew, cradling him gently, and pulled out a fresh pair of Huggies from his diaper bag. "Emmett, I don't get why you punk out every time."

"Hey, it'll be good practice for when you have your own." Emmett grinned, watching over my shoulder as I fastened the diaper tabs and buttoned up the onesie.

I tossed the soiled diaper at Emmett without warning, and he let it drop to the carpet and covered his mouth and nose with his palm. "Dude, what the fuck?"

"His own? When will that be?" Rose walked in, reaching for little Gabriel. "Anytime soon?" She glanced down at the dirty diaper at her feet. "Oh God, Em, pick it up before Mom sees."

I groaned. "Oh, come on, I haven't even pro—"

"Edward? Are you in here?" Bella walked into the living room. "Hey, dinner's ready, your parents are waiting."

"Let's go." I smiled, leading her out of the room by the hand. She nudged my shoulder with hers, a big grin on her face. We left my sister and her husband arguing about who was going to pick up the diaper.

"I just gave your mom my famous cookie recipe. She's gonna use it to bribe Emmett with the diaper-changing thing."

"Nice." I kissed her. We passed the front door, on our way to the dining room, when I had a sudden flash of inspiration. "Hey, Bells, I'd like to, um, step out onto the porch for a moment. Do you mind?"

"Sure. Let me get my coat first, it's kind of cold." I waited for her in the hall, fidgeting until she reappeared with a dark blue trench coat I'd gotten her last Christmas. She was so lovely; I felt my heart racing.

I closed the door behind us, stepping out into the November cold. Our breaths trailed away in little white puffs, and Bella's cheeks turned pink almost immediately. We sat on the porch swing, my mother's acquisition for rocking little Gabriel to sleep.

"So, what's up?" Bella asked, pushing her hair away from her face. I touched her cheek gently, caressing. She leaned into my hand, smiling.

"Well… I just wanted to get you alone for a bit. Before you're swamped by the Cullens in there."

"I'm all yours." Bella intertwined our fingers together, cuddling against my side. We sat there in comfortable silence, my arm around her, tracing little patterns on her shoulder. Nevertheless, I could still feel my heart pounding furiously. I thought about her words – she was _mine._

I thought back to the year we had just shared. Like every relationship, it had its ups and downs. I remembered the day I apologized for standing her up. The same day she forgave me. The first time we made love. The day she took me to get a tattoo. Our first argument. The first time we flew to Phoenix to meet her parents.

And the first time we said _I love you_.

I took a deep breath, ready to just say it.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Just so you know, I'm gonna propose tonight." I swallowed hard and tensed my arm around her.

Bella gave a little gasp and turned to look at me. "What?"

"I'm gonna ask you to marry me. During dinner. Make a little toast or something. I'm even considering going down on one knee." Great, my hands were fucking trembling now.

Bella gaped for a moment, before seemingly recovering her powers of speech. "Why are you telling me this _now_?"

"Well, I thought I'd give you a little heads up. In case you wanted to bail before dinner, and save me a really embarrassing anecdote for future family reunions." I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant about it, but nothing could be further from the truth. _What if she said _no?

"Oh." Bella bit her lip, a deep blush flaring on her skin in the most beautiful way. I never got tired of watching the pink tinge on her face – it was like a breaking dawn.

"What do you think?" I took her left hand in mine, squeezing it gently.

She was quiet for a few moments. I think my heart was dangerously close to stopping when she turned to me with a beautiful smile.

"If it helps, I'll say yes."

"Really?" I felt relief and _love_, an overwhelming love for this woman, wash over me as I grinned like an idiot and pressed kisses all over her face.

"Well," Bella managed between my assault of her and our hands roving everywhere, "I can't in good conscience just leave you there, kneeling on the floor and go without tasting Esme's cooking." Her smile turned playful and she gave my hand a little squeeze back. "Plus, I'm completely in love with you."

"_That_ helps." I kissed her lips once more, before pulling out a velvet box from my coat pocket. I opened it, showing her the ring nestled inside. "I love you, Bella Swan. Forever."

Bella smiled, tears glistening in her eyes. She traced the diamond set on the silver band before I took it from the box, and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Are you sure you don't want to think about this? Maybe run for the hills while there's still time?" I raised my eyebrow at her, a smirk tugging at the corners of my mouth.

Bella closed the distance between us. I kissed her, sweet and deep and _ours_. Finally, we broke apart, breathless, our foreheads touching

"There are no hills, Edward. But maybe the cliffs or something." We laughed together, the silver sound echoing in the chill of the air. "Besides, you drove me here. Where else am I gonna go?" she whispered, smiling.

"Wherever you are, that's always where I need to be."

~ oOo ~

**The End**

**Well guys, this is it! I really appreciate all of you taking the time to read this little fic of mine, and I hoped you enjoyed it. Favorite this, favorite me, drop me a line, anything you want. As always, thank you for reading. Cheers! **


End file.
